My girlfriend is a guy
by sadistic-sex-master
Summary: Suzaku likes sex a lot, Lelouch just wants to wear pants again. Stuck pretending to be the girlfriend of the guy who made his life hell in kindergarten,will he fall for the asshole and be left heartbroken like all the rest? Things are not always what they appear. Why was Lelouch sent to Japan and what about Nunnally? Book 1
1. Chapter 1

Warning: contains cross dressing, strong language, violence and nudity. (Errors too. I am not perfect!)

Disclaimer: if I owned it Suzaku and Lulu would have come to realise their love for each other.

Lelouch frowned as he felt a hard tug on his black hair, his eyes watered and he immediately dropped his crayon onto the small round table before him.

"Stop it!" he snapped in pain, he turned slowly to his attacker with a frown and tear filled eyes. The boy that stood behind him still had his hand in lelouch's hair. His drawing ruined by a long line drawn across it due to the sudden attack. His hand Near Lelouch's porcelain skin was a contrast of tan and white.

Green eyes met beautiful purple for what seemed like an eternity, they stared at each other for a moment, the brown haired boy's cheeks grew into a bright shade of red.

"Hi" the brown haired boy said. "My name is Suzaku" the big bright smile almost made Lelouch forget about the hand lodged in his hair for a second.

"Stop pulling on my hair" Lelouch snapped. Suzaku's hand loosened its hold and dropped to his side. Suzaku blushed harder eyes wondering to Lelouch's rosy cheeks and pink lips.

"You are-" suzaku began but stopped biting his bottom lip nervously. Lelouch wrinkled his nose at Suzaku's dirty clothes. Sand everywhere from the sand pit, his shirt untucked from his shorts and the wild brown curls that sat on the tanned boy's head. "hair is pwetty" the words left the small's mouth as barely a whisper before he ran off. He left behind a stunned Lelouch, sighing Lelouch decided the boy was an idiot.

.-.

Next day .-.  
-.-

The next time Lelouch saw Suzaku was the next day on the playground. The brown haired male was playing in the sand pit.

While Lelouch was heading to the swings. He took one look at Lelouch and flushed, if Lelouch swung at the swings her skirt would rise.

Being driven by it he stood up and trailed the dark haired beauty. Lelouch stopped turning around to look at suzaku, the skirt rose with the quick spin but not enough for Suzaku.

Lelouch frowned and touched his hair trying to protect it, he didn't like the boy that stood before him one bit. The horrible smile that was slapped on the boy's lips and stuff.

Lelouch turned away to leave, turning his nose up. He felt his skirt raise from behind. He turned around with a squeal, Suzaku stood there with a bright smile.

"White" Suzaku pouted. He had expected blue. His favourite colour, or even purple to match Lulu's eyes. Still it was pretty on Lelouch.

The small hand moved on its own to Suzaku's cheek shocking Suzaku out of his happy thoughts. Lelouch ran off to tell a teacher and Suzaku got a time out.

+ + +- Next day + + -  
+

The next time Lelouch saw Suzaku was during nap time. He had woken up from a scary dream. Scared he looked around to make sure there were no peas monsters anywhere.

His eyes stopped on the brown haired boy on a mat below him. The boy was trying desperately to see up his skirt. It was ridiculous, Suzaku had his face pressed to the floor trying to see Lelouch's underwear.

"What is you pwo-bem?" Lelouch demanded. Closing his legs to make sure Suzaku saw nothing.

"Pwetty" the brow haired cutie smiled. "Suzaku wants to see" Lelouch blushed and averted his eyes. If he showed Suzaku what was up his skirt he'd be in trouble.

Lelouch flushed at the fact he even considered it."No, are you even in this class?"

"No" Suzaku pouted. His hand reached to pull Lelouch's skirt up, Lelouch and him struggled till he was on fours with Lelouch beneath him Suzaku leaned in and placed a kiss on Lelouch's cheek. The teacher came back into the class and Suzaku earned a time out and was forced to go to his class.

+ -chibi pervert suzaku +

Lelouch came down from the limousine and walked slowly to class. He was early so he was walking very slow. He regretted it because a green car stopped.

His tormentor stepped out and ran towards him. "Lemme alone zaku" Lelouch glared.

"Suzaku is you knight for today." He exclaimed before tugging on Lelouch's hair. Tears filled the purple eyes met green and Suzaku's hand hovered above Lelouch's flat chest.

"What are you doing?" Lelouch was shocked as Suzaku pulled a bug out of his pocket. Lelouch ran as fast as he could but Suzaku was right behind him laughing thinking it was all a sick game.

Lelouch tripped falling down, skirt raising with Suzaku right behind, if he pulled off Lelouch's underwear could he keep it? Suzaku was bending down to get a better view of Lelouch's underwear.

A smile lit the brown haired boy's face "pink"

"I will tell on you" Suzaku didn't mind as Lelouch ran off to tell on him. He thought Lelouch would wear white today but she had chosen pink.

Suzaku got time out.

.

The rival .  
.

Lelouch was playing with Milly, a blonde girl with blue vibrant eyes on the swing set, Milly was in a class higher than Lelouch.

After swinging a while they decided to play a game. Milly was the princess and lelouch was the prince with the sword. Half way through Milly and Lelouch had switched roles.

Lelouch screamed out as he felt a tug on his hair, he had expected it to be Zuka but it was another person. A blonde guy with a frown on his face he tugged harder. Lelouch wailed loudly as the blonde did it yet again, a look of confusion spread on his face.

Suzaku who had been watching Lelouch for the right time to see up her skirt was annoyed. He was instantly on the case, running across the playground to push the blonde down to the ground. He the gave Lelouch a sloppy kiss on the lips.

By the time the teacher came Lelouch and the blonde boy were crying and Suzaku got time out. .

Time out .

Suzaku decided Lelouch was mean, always getting him in trouble. His recent stunt was to dip Lelouch's hair in paint, her hair was just so pretty.

He had also pushed down a boy named Gino for touching Lelouch's hair. Lelouch was his.

He pouted. So what if he was looking up her skirt. He wouldn't have done it if she had just shown him! Still he and her would get married with four kids in a week's time. He'd propose with the candy ring he had gotten his dad to buy for him.

He flushed as he thought of holding Lelouch's hand. He rose his hand to stare at it.

He was determined to still raise her skirt no matter how many time-outs he got. He liked seeing her panties.

And by the age six Suzaku knew he liked Lelouch and wanted to marry her.

+ -All good things come to an end + -

Lelouch moved a few days after. Suzaku was heart broken to have lost his girlfriend.

10 years later.

Ashford Academy.

Lelouch POV

I groaned again, it annoyed me that I had to wear a disguise yet again to disguise my identity, I tried not to tug at the extensions they had put in my hair.

I was conscious of the fact that I was wearing a skirt and my legs needed to be closed at all times.

"My prince are you okay?" Jeremiah my body guard asked. I nodded but said nothing. Going back to school made me remember a horrid little boy that always tortured me.

I had had tutors and basically finished the syllabus but my mother thinks I don't socialise because I spend all my time with Nunnally or in my room.

I tug at the skirt trying to pull it and make it longer but it was the same length. It ended mid-thigh.

I wondered why I couldn't go as a boy or why my mother insists on her only son becoming a pillow bitter. I blame the Yaoi magazines in her room.

Their reasons for his disguise were still solid, no one would suspect Prince Lelouch li Britannia to be Lelouch Lamperouge.

"Jeremiah perhaps we should skip today" Lelouch flushed as he hands rose to his fake breasts. They were small but there.

"Your mother said to get you to school with absolutely no side stops" Jeremiah recited almost like a broken record. For the man Marianne's words were law.

"Its not fair!" Lelouch snapped.

"A prince should never complain" jeremiah corrected.

"Its too bad I am not a prince." Lelouch sighed and shifted his legs. Jerimah had sat across him in the Limo and had gotten a good view of Lelouch's red panties. Red stained the man's cheeks.

"Sit like a lady" jeremiah corrected.

"No"

-  
+ Suzaku POV + -

"Man the game last night was good. Suzaku really won us the game" some students gushed in the waiting room outside the Principal's office. Sure I had won the game but I still probably have detention for fucking Kate under the bleachers.

The principal stared at me. "This is the seventh time Kururugi!" The old fart snapped at me. I rolled my eyes having prepared my full proof plan on what I would be saying. He walked around his oak desk till he stood before me.

"It wasn't me" I lied easily.

"Yes it was and it has to stop, first kallen, Shirley, Terra, Mikoto and now Kate" he growled. Missing out Milly and Nina, probably because he had not idea his precious grand daughter had ridden my stick.

"I am innocent" I lied. I liked sex so fuck what and if some girls were more than happy to ride on the Suzaku train, so be it. Which Highschool god didn't fuck as many girls as humanly possible?

"Just because you father donates money to the school doesn't mean you can do as you please" he said.

"I am sorry Mr. Ashford" I said in a monotone. "I promise it won't ever happen again." Still we both knew it would because I had Hormones and because girls could not get enough of me.

"Make sure it won't or you are off the football team." He snapped, I froze. Who the fuck did the old Geazer think he was? He threatened me for not fucking reason. "Your father said that you need to start thinking of your future. So he informed me that you need a stable girlfriend and to stop being a man-whore" I am what? Almost sixteen I wasn't close to ready to settle for one pussy till I die.

"Or I am off the team?" I asked, I extremely pissed. "My grades are good, you can't kick me off the team!"

He smirks. "I could make it that you pay for your crimes each night you have a game by giving you detention."

"Why do you even care?" I glared at him, paid off puppet.

"It will cause a scandal if you continue to fuck anything with legs. For your father's sake he is re-contesting for prime minister again."

I rolled my eyes. If that was the way they wanted it. A weekly girl friend would be in order.

As I was leaving I noticed a small middle school girl at the secretary's table. Long black hair that stopped mid-back, short skirt. I knew her tie would be red for middle schoolers and yellow for High school.

I wondered if her panties would be hello kitty or teddy bears. I rolled my eyes and headed to class. I was passed the whole cartoon inspired underwear, my girls wore Lacy.

I made it in time. The teacher had stepped in right after I had taken my seat beside Gino and Rivals. I couldn't understand how we were still friends after I shagged the girls of their dreams, Milly and Kallen.

"Class today we have a new student" the old man said with a smile. "Let's all welcome Miss Lelouch Lamperouge"

The name was familiar. Yet I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Now she's new here from britainnia and is very shy" the teacher added.

The door opened a short girl with long black hair and purple eyes stepped in. She was pretty but had a flat chest.

She looked like a child. Puberty probably skipped her in the breast department. "Hay, my name is Lelouch, not Lulu or Lel. Please take care of me" she flashed a smile.

"Good go seat behind-" the teacher paused. Not me dammit, I look at my textbook on the table. "Milly, Milly please raise you hand"

'Not much of a rack' I sent to Gino as a text, he smirked.

'Dibs' he sent back.

'Whatever' I sent back. I sure as hell didn't want Miss Underdeveloped.

'Why am I always left out? T_T' Rival's message was annoying. She passed by slowly.

_-_-_- Lelouch's POV_-_-_-

I stepped into the class and introduced myself. My eyes landed on a guy with Brown hair and Green eyes. I clenched my fists by my side and took the seat the teacher instructed me to. I remembered him well enough.

"Hay" I glare at the idiot before turning to Milly, she had a bright smile on. "Glad you don't like Suzaku, it would be difficult explaining to you that the guy is a player and a waste of your time"

"Uh..." I tried to focus on the lesson and not glaring at the asshole who mentally and emotionally scared me.

The class ended soon, Milly led me to the nest class after asking several annoying questions.

+ .  
Lunch .  
+

Suzaku POV

"Have you noticed?" Rivalz asked me. We sat on our table Kallen, Shirley, Milly and Nina were in their own world. Probably talking about make-up and shit like that.

"The new girl has been glaring at you since she arrived here" Gino added.

"So? Probably a scorned ex" Suzaku shrugged. "I have a lot of them, if you haven't noticed. A lot of girls are still naïve like their 'love' would change me."

"Dude you fucked her?" Rivalz asked.

"Not sure but I would have at least fingered her if we dated" Suzaku shrugged.

"So she's easy?" Gino confirmed. Suzaku nodded, he watched Gino rush off to her table.

In minutes he was back with an angry red mark on his cheek. "Lost our touch have we?" Suzaku mocked.

"Fuck you" Gino growled.

I stared at her again purple eyes and black- my eyes widened. Lulu?

"Holy shit" I screamed. Everyone in the cafeteria pauses and looks at me. "Heh heh I- ah" I smiled running my ringers through my hair.

"WTF" Kallen was the first to ask.

"I know where I know her from" I hid my face.

"Oh such a shocker Suzie knows Lulu. Its no wonder she rejected seating with us." 


	2. Chapter 2

Set in present day. Most anime's people use flip phones in japan. So I went with it (:-p)

Warning: contains cross dressing, strong language, violence and nudity. (Errors too. I am not perfect!)

Disclaimer: if I owned it Suzaku and Lulu would have come to realise their love for each other.

Special thanks to my reviewers!

JustSomeChickYouLove: happy you liked it. I wasn't going to post it at first because of some my grammatical error and such but I did.

pft980811: I thought of it when I read liar liar and Suzaku in the most recent chapter. Suzaku made a comment that Lulu was more of the type to get his skirt flipped. I liked the idea.

sad1st1c m1stress: thanks for the review, please update your story. I loved it sooooooooo much :)

Chapter 2

By sexy-sex-slave (original pen name, changed it)

XXX

"No one" I frowned as I remembered our first kiss. To think of it she told on me a lot for a girlfriend.

"Spill" Milly demanded. "Or I will tell grand daddy how you 'forced' yourself on me"

"Mutual agreement!" I glared at her.

"It is your word against mine." Milly's lips twisted into a smirk and I wondered how I ever fucked this witch.

"Dammit!" I sighed. "Fine, she was my very first girlfriend. I really liked her a lot back then" things change. I felt kind of pissed, she had no right to glare at me when she was the one who left me!

I glared back at her. I suddenly remember flipping her skirt. I didn't forget why I had liked her in the first place.

I had been in a different class from her, the moment I saw her being led in by a tall tan skinned man I fell for her hard. Her purple eyes and long black hair made my heart beat fast, I wasn't sure how to handle it so I did the only thing I could think of. Pull her hair.

My bad luck let her be in a different class from me. I was in A and she was in B, it didn't stop me from showing my love. One time I picked her a flower but it had a bug on it, it was way better so I decided to give it to her instead. She ran away.

I shook my head.

I dodged a bullet though, her breasts were just so small. Sure she was cute, but cute in the middle school student kind of way.

"Are old sparks re-appearing?" Milly's voice was annoying. I shifted my glare to her. I thought about it, she wasn't my type anymore. I liked girls who didn't look like they were in middle school, who didn't look like puberty had skipped them.

"Not even if she was the last girl on earth. She is so short" I frowned. If I took her out, people would assume she was my little sister. They'd think I was a paedophile!

"You shouldn't be so picky, I'd do her" Kallen had a thing for short guys or girls. Probably why Gino never stood a chance, not that he was missing anything she was way too controlling in bed. She was basically a guy.

"I think she's cute" Shirley said with a small smile. Shirley, the red head beauty. Loved and adored by 60% of the guys here, she's the most popular cheerleader.

"He's still going to bang her a least once there really isn't a need to convince Suzaku to 'like' her" Rivalz rolled his eyes. If I did after the deed was done I'd say 'I just want us to be friends'.

"I already called dibs!" Gino snapped. I sighed not knowing why he liked her, she was cute. I mean I had eyes when I was younger, if I was still in middle school I'd be all over her. Now would be sad.

"Like that matters" Milly giggled. Again I glared at her, I wasn't that big a whore. I wouldn't hurt Gino like that.

"No offence but if you and Suzaku went all out to get her, Suzaku would win. Even if he didn't date her before" Kallen smirked. "Brown silky hair, green eyes, football star quarterback. Plus Mr. Popular with the ladies."

"Yeah well, I think I'd win. Blonde hair blue eyes. Girls dig the foreign thing. Plus bro code bitches" Gino smirked. "Suzaku wouldn't dare"

"Well technically she was my ex" I corrected him. Bro code forbade him to date her but whatever, I didn't give a fuck.

3rd person POV

"Still not interested in her though, not even sure what I liked about that flat-chested bitc-ouch!" Lelouch now stood behind him with a disfigured lunch tray in her hand. She hit him again with it and all the cafeteria was silent. Everyone stared at them.

"You are still a huge idiot" she said. "For the record, you are not such a catch yourself. Douche bag" Lelouch waited till he stopped rubbing on his head to hit him again before stalking off and leaving the cafeteria. Suzaku robbed the bump on his head, if Lelouch wasn't a girl he would have punched her.

"I don't think she liked you insulting her" Rivalz laughed. He earned a death glare from Suzaku. "Dude in her defense you've been insulting her all day, a girl resisting the Suzaku charm, priceless"

"I'll see you guys later" Suzaku growled out and followed after the girl he once loved. He passed through the cafeteria door. He walked down the hall, looking around till her found her fiddling with a locker.

He really didn't like her.

I swear.

No he didn't like the fact she smelt like strawberries. He wondered why his hand were shaking.

Lelouch POV

I wanted to leave for my class so I could get a good seat. Passing by I heard Suzaku's voice. "Well technically she was my ex" ex? It annoyed me I walked up to him to correct him, and tell him how big a bastard he was. "Still not interested though, not even sure what I liked about that flat-chested bitc-" I hit him with the only thing I had in hand.

I hit him again because honestly, I may not like cross dressing but I did look good in it!

I left the cafeteria after putting the disfigured tray in the trash. I hated coming back to school, Rolo and his friends were cool though. They were cool enough to let me seat with them through lunch.

"Lelouch!" I turned to see Suzaku behind me. "Why did you hit me?" He towered over me, sure he was hot by guy standard, the way he looked, passionate and angry would drive girls mad but it only pissed me off. Why hadn't I been born manly?

"You were rude" I replied, I knew I had a scowl on my face. He leans on the lockers beside mine and looks away for a moment. His cheeks look a bit red.

"You are a bitch" he replies. I didn't reply, mother frequently tells me my attitude is bitchy which was weird because I in no way behaved like a female dog. "Why were you glaring at me all day?" He sighs. "You know it isn't cute on you, you'll age faster"

"Because you are the bloody asshole who tortured me through Kindergarten." I snapped. He didn't speak, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He turned to me and suddenly I felt self conscious. I tugged at the skirt.

"I was 5, I tried my best and you were my first girlfriend" I couldn't help the laugh I let out "In my defense, I had no ide- What is so damn funny?" He demanded.

"I wasn't your girlfriend. I couldn't stand you, always bringing me bugs, pushing down my friends, raising my skirt and tugging on my hair" I crossed my hand over my chest. "Idiot"

"You are lying, we kissed!" He snapped. "You liked me back you liar"

"You pushed your lips to mine, honestly to think I'd ever date such an idiot. I shiver at the very thought" he looked lost for a moment. "Now that it is cleared up run along little doggy, back to your friends and-"

He suddenly kissed me. I tried to push at him but he wouldn't let go, I felt my stomach churn, I was going to puke. A bloody guy was kissing me, I pushed at him hard, he let me go my legs feel weak. I doubled over and puked out my lunch all over his shoes.

"Ugh ewww" he stared at his shoes. Then he looked up at me with a shocked expression on his face, He looks like a kicked puppy. He looked sad and now I felt bad for him. "Do you hate me that much?" His face changed from hurt to angry. "Get ready for hell bitch" he stomped off.

I blinked and wiped my mouth with a handkerchief I pulled out of my breast pocket. I kissed a bloody guy! Why?

It all went black.

XXX

Suzaku POV

XXX

I heard a slumping sound and saw her on the floor. I was going to leave the bitch there but I had to be born with a fucking heart. I would so look up her skirt and down her panties as repayment.

I picked her up bridal style, her head lulled to my chest. Some how it pissed me off that I had to help her after she told me my whole childhood was a lie and that I was an idiot.

Still I could feel myself blushing, the girls were right. I still want to fuck her once just to release UST (unsolved sexual tension) then I'd move on.

I carried her to the infirmary. At least on the bed I could get a good look at her underwear, suddenly I felt motivated which pissed me off. Why did I want to see so badly?

"Just put her in one of the beds and leave" The nurse stationed was reading a book. She didn't look up from it. Each bed had a blue curtain than could hide the bed.

"Okay" I forced a smile as I carried her to a bed. I bit my bottom lip.

I put her in one and shut the curtain. My hands were shaking, I felt nervous. She laid on her side squeezed up like a ball. A small voice in my head was telling me not to look but I had to!

I raised her skirt from behind. Her butt shot out in her position on the bed. Red, not just red cotton lacey red. Most girls wore short beneath their dress.

I put her skirt in place. I felt kind of guilty and weird. Staying around this stupid girl was making him sick. Still she was perfect for the rose of his pretend girlfriend, manners, talks in a fancy way, acts responsible and cute.

3rd person

He'd show his dad and the principal that he had a stable girlfriend. When he'd want to mess around he'd tell the girls a phoney story on how she was part of an arranged marriage thing he was forced into by his dad. Girls loved sob stories.

He took out his phone, pictures of her underwear off and her legs open as she laid on the bed, should He do it.

He smirked.

She'd help him whether she wanted to or not. The moral half of him was saying not to do it but he couldn't use someone else, they'd get attached.

This girl clearly hated him, and blackmail will only fuel it the more.

"I hope you two aren't having sex in there" the nurse called out in a lazy voice. "If you are please take a condom"

"I'll be out soon" Suzaku sighed now or never. She shifted her till she laid on her back, arms at each side, he spread apart her legs.

Lelouch POV

A loud shriek woke me, Suzaku stood across from me looking scared. He moved away till his back was on the curtain.

I realised I was in a bed, my panties in his hand. He threw it on the bed. "Your a guy!" He demanded in a whisper. I shrugged.

"Yeah so" I replied.

"Eww. God forgive me" Suzaku looked green. I rolled my eyes, I didn't tell him to take off my pa- wait a fucking minute!

"What the fuck did you think you were doing stripping me of my underwear?" I demanded.

"Why are you dressed like a fucking girl?!" Suzaku threw up his lunch on the floor.

"It really isn't any of your business" I growled before sitting up and re-wearing my panties. I glared at him.

"I'm going to tell everyone" Suzaku said.

"Do I look like I care? It'd be easier for me. I won't have to dress like this anymore" I got off the bed and left.

XXXXXX

Suzaku POV

XXXXXX

I was on my bed in my room. The room was quite big, half of it was basically empty.

I pulled on the string of the lamp and the Light went off. I could finally think, I went through the day with auto-pilot mode but now I could think clearly and freak out as much as I wanted.

I hadn't told anyone yet, really I felt disgusted. How could a man look so much like a girl?

It didn't make any sense. Why hadn't the freak's parents stopped him?

"Are you okay Master Kururugi?" A maid knocked on my door. My parents were hardly ever home. "You went to bed quite early"

"Yes, I am fine" I sighed. The worst part of it all was even after I found out, I had gotten a boner. Part of me even wanted to keep the underwear.

I mean, during games I had seen guy strip and dress and I felt nothing. Why then- I hated the bitch. I hated him so much. I flipped open my phone at the picture, his dick wasn't even big.

Was he really a guy with that tiny thing? Why hadn't I deleted the damn picture yet?

Stay focused Suzaku. I remind myself before shutting my phone. There was no reason he couldn't be my girlfriend. Even though he was a guy and I wasn't gay. It would just be more realistic when I make no attempts on him in school (arranged marriage claim) and none at home (pretending to be in love)

All I needed to do was make the little fag agree, I smirked. I still disgusted by him but I was a good actor. If drama wasn't so lame I would have played many of the lead roles.

XXX Lelouch XXX

Jeremiah sat at the side of the bath and robbed the shampoo into my hair. "I don't want to go back tomorrow" I said.

"Your mother sai-" I cut him off.

"Someone knows" I could tell my cheeks were now red. "He took the chance to look up my skirt in the nurse's office." I looked up at Jeremiah. His eyes went cold and he pulled out a gun out of nowhere. He just pulled it out of thin air.

"I'll take care of it, what's his name?" His smile was fake and I knew he was just digging for information.

"You can't kill him just for that?" I was still blushing? Lelouch stop. Jeremiah looked even madder. "It's not like I care or anything"

"All guys are scum your highness" he was talking to me as if I were some 'girl'. I wasn't interested in him. He put the gun away and poured water on my hair. "All they want is sex. They won't care about you when they are done. Please keep that in mind."

"I am not a girl" I reminded him.

"Even so, guys are dangerous just say no" he pleaded.

"If I wish to say yes, I will" I snapped. I had no intention but it was my choice, not his mine!

"I see" he looked depressed "will I inform Queen Marianne you have found a significant other?" he said through a smirk.

"You will do no such thing. She swore that if I have boyfriend it would have to be Lady Megan's oldest son or she would cut off my- my-" I shivered at the thought. "She wanted two daughters didn't she?" I asked.

"Actually she's pretty happy with the outcome, also are you by chance implying the low life scum is you boyfriend?" Jeremiah should calm down.

He and Sayoko raised me like a son or over protected 'daughter', he almost killed a guy who grabbed my butt last time. I hardly read any book in the syllabus that involved love and romance, even health all they thought me was say 'no'. They censored out any part involving anything sexual in any book.

"He said he'd tell the whole school. But I don't ca-" I began.

"Your father said if anyone finds out you are a boy and links you to Lelouch li Britannia he will make you have a sex-change and send you off as a price to the winner of area five's olympics fighting challenge" Jeremiah looked sad. "Your highness please let me kill him for violating you"

"I-" maybe Jeremiah should just kill Suzaku. I didn't even like the guy so why can't I just let him kill the idiot?

I stood and he covered me in a nice fluffy towel. At least I wasn't in the palace; they had rented a simple three bedroom apartment for me.

The guy wasn't smart enough to trace me to Lelouch li Britannia.

I'd just ask him not to tell anyone.

And he was an idiot, how hard could it be?


	3. Chapter 3

Ssplague: thank you for the encouraging review :D

Secret yaoi admirer: I love pervy Suzaku too :)

Ao-mido: thank you so much for the reviews.

Pft980811: I love liar liar the writer is a genius!

My first review for chapter 2 : Felilud: lelouch won't just yet :)

My amazing Reviewers I love you all !

XXX 2 years ago XXX

By sexy-sex-slave

Lelouch sat on the stool with his health textbook in hand. Most of it was shaded with a dark black line.

"Today we are talking about the reproduction system" Sayoko stood before Lelouch writing the words boldly on the white board behind her.

"Okay" he nodded ready to jot when he tried to open the chapter in his textbook the pages had been torn out.

Lelouch frowned his large eyes turned to Sayoko and he pouted. He thought he'd get the whole gist of sex today.

"If a strange man approaches you" Sayoko began "you say no, if a guy touches you, you kick him in between the legs"

"But isn't- aren't you meant to teach me how it works?" I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"Heavens no you are too young" she shook her head. "Refuse any and all physical contact with men"

"But I am 14" I frowned.

"I let you see a man shirtless in the movie yesterday Lelouch because of how old you are" she shook her head. "I still regret it"

"But-"

"Also if you hear any word that rhymes with (con)dom run"

XXX

"Lelouch what on earth are you looking at?" Jeremiah screamed.

Lelouch sighed as he was taken away from the Laptop. One of Clovis friends had added him on facebook and had taken a picture of his 'abs'. Lelouch had just opened the picture when Jeremiah came in.

"We told you no on internet porn" Jeremiah chastised. "Thank God I caught you before you did very bad things to yourself"

"But it's just facebook" Lelouch frowned when he was handed a book on Law.

"Read that instead. Let me see if I can block all social networks on the computer." Jeremiah growled.

XXX

"But everyone else is going" Lelouch frowned. Throwing a mini-temper tantrum by stomping his feet.

"Its a bad place, girls and guys are all naked." Sayoko shook her head. "Its not a place for a boy your age"

"But Sayoko!" Lelouch didn't get very far in the argument on why he should go to the beach with his older siblings. When he had asked for pictures they had been given to him with back censor rectangles on his siblings' bodies.

Was it really a big deal to want to go to the beach?

XXX

Lelouch flushed he had finally gotten an R rated novel under Sayoko and Jeremiah's noses.

The cover was of a shirtless man holding unto a woman. He read it up until the kissing scene when the book had been snatched out of his hands by ninja Sayoko.

"Oh heavens baby who gave you this book?" Sayoko sighed. A Barney book was handed to him.

"But Sayoko what is a virgina?" Lelouch asked. "Asshole was pretty self explanatory"

"They are bad swear words, never say it again" as Sayoko left Lelouch smirked and whispered Virgina under his breath.

XXX

Present day

Suzaku POV

XXX

I waited for Lelouch to get to school. In another five minutes the classroom door opened to reveal a purple eyed guy in drag, I smirked.

He stomped up to me before taking my hand and leading me out of class. Why am I blushing?

We stood in the hallway awkwardly staring at each other. "You can't tell anyone that I'm a guy" he pleads.

I smirked "oh, I thought you didn't care so much about it?". I lead him to the other hallway when I saw a hall monitor passing.

"Yes I didn't but I'll be in so much trouble if you do" He frowned.

"I want to show you something" I flipped my phone open and showed it to him. Lelouch's cheeks flamed.

"You pervert" Lelouch looked away "Why are you showing me a nude picture of yourself?" Lelouch darker flushed. I could only wonder how far the blush went on his once pale skin. I turned my phone to me it was a nude picture of me in front of the mirror with Boxers. Nude?

Is this really why he was so red? "Aww is that why the wittle fag is blushing" I mocked him. "Or is he getting a boner?"

"You are such a Virgina!" He crossed his arms across his chest. I rose a brow at Lulu and rolled my eyes, who used Virgina as an insult? REALLY?

I changed the picture to the picture of Lulu. His eyes widened as he stared at it. "It will go viral if I upload it"

"No" I almost got lost in his large purple eyes. He was so fucking adorable, I felt a slap hit my cheek. Very weak one at that and Lulu had tears in her eyes.

"I won't do it" I tried to assure her. I found myself trying to comfort her she was just so cute.

"Then delete it" tears ran down her cheeks. It felt like I was in a spell, I clicked delete and was about to confirm.

"Okay I- wait a minute it doesn't work on me you asshole." I glared at her, she-he wiped away his tears and stared at me. Good actress, perfect.

"Fine what do you want?". She sighed. "Those tears work on anyone why not you?"

"Be my girlfriend" I watched her-his face fall like she-he had been given the worst task ever.

"But I can't" Lelouch looked horrified.

"Why not? I mean I am good looking and-"

"But you are so beneath me" My eye twitched. What the fuck was that supposed to fucking in fucking fuck fuck fuck meant to fucking mean!

"Prime minister's first son. Above you bitch" I smirked.

"I really look nothing like female dog you virgina" she growled "plus you are an idiot and the most likely person for me is Rolo-"

"We are getting off track" It's not a fucking choice. I had the urge to kick Rolo's ass after lunch. "Not real- don't look so relieved you bitch- just pretend to be my girlfriend and it's not an option but a demand."

"I don't think so" he frowned. "I mean you are beneath my league and inferior to me in every way."

"In every way? Please your penis is so tiny" I snapped. "I barely saw a 'it' in the picture"

Lelouch looked confused. "Penis?"

XXX Lelouch POV

XXX

I noticed when the teacher had stepped into the class earlier on. What the hell is a penis? I wasn't even sure I had one.

"Do you not know what a penis is?" He stared at me. "Oh fuck" what was happening to Suzaku's pants? And a bleeding nose? "I need a bathroom" before he left he rose my skirt.

I took out my phone and checked the word out in the dictionary Sayoko installed on my phone. No word like that.

I knew Suzaku was an idiot.

XXX XXX XXX Lunch XXX XXX XXX

I was lead to a table by the side to eat alone with Suzaku. "You are satan and I am not gay" I blinked at him. "You very well knew what you did" Suzaku blushed.

"No?" I blinked. "Yes?" My eyes strayed to Rolo's table.

"Eye on me" Suzaku snapped. "Now fake girlfriend feed me"

"I didn't even agree to this!" I glared at him. Then at the brown bag I had brought from home which had an apple and a bento.

"And I still have the picture" Suzaku reminded me.

"You cheapskate, so as your fake girlfriend I give you all my food?" I asked.

"No but-" Suzaku sighed.

"I think you are an idiot" I snapped as I began to eat.

"And you a an ugly bitch" He replied.

"If I am so ugly why do I need to be your fake girlfriend" I asked. His hand rose and he groped my breasts, it left me shocked for a moment.

"These feel so real" he commented. I glared at him remembering Sayoko and Jeremiah's words.

"No" I snapped.

"No? what?" Suzaku rose a brow at me his hands dropping unto my lap.

"Just no" I growled.

"No to what?" Suzaku asked. "No to this?" Suzaku cupped one of my fake breasts again.

"Stop touching me!" I slapped his hand off of me. He looked shocked.

"Calm down lucy" I grit my teeth before slamming my fist into his cheek, or I tried to! he grabbed my hand. "Lucy calm down"

"You are so-mmhb" he kissed me. I tried to push him away and he didn't budge. I was going to get-

"Suzaku we would like to talk to her not watch you suck face" the blonde girl, Mildred? Spoke, it made him pull away. I wanted to punch him and throw up at the same time.

Suzaku POV

If I can make my friend believe I was with Lulurella then my parents would be easier. "Darling, this is Milly" I said with a wide smile.

Lelouch had a scowl on his face and looked a bit green. It kind of pissed me off. I should be the one green, I was the one managing him! I mean any girl would die to have me, me Suzaku Kururugi as her boyfriend. He should be all over me.

"Hay" he waved a Milly before stomping on my foot. It hurt but I keep smiling. Even though he was digging harder into my foot.

"You can call her lucy" I gave a fake laugh.

"He is such a joker. Call me Lelouch please I insist" he gave a laugh, it made my heart stop. It was really beautiful.

"Suzaku are you blushing?" Milly gave me an all knowing look.

"No- Yes- I- we-" I tried hide my face. It was then I remember the pain in my foot Lelouch is so mean.

"Why don't you come seat with us Suzaku, we would love to really meet Lucy"

"Lelouch" he corrected. "And I would Love to but I have to go meet my friends"

I glared at him, I didn't understand why he would rather be around some shit bag instead of me.

XXX

"Dude you swore guy code, I totally called dibs!" Gino whined, interrupting me from glaring at Rolo, that kid was pissing me off. I never liked him!

Why was Lelouch smiling and laughing with that bastard instead of me? Dammit he is a fag he is meant to be all over my hot body.

"Arranged marriage" I lied easily.

"You are so full of bullshit" Gino pointed a finger at me.

"You can go ask her, its turns out me marrying an orphan will be good for my dad's political career." I guess the only reason I was pissed was because I masturbated to a guy, I kissed him for no fucking a reason and now some asshole is making the guy smile and laugh.

I saw Lelouch first. I am going to kick that guy's ass.

"Is someone jealous?" Milly's voice was the most annoying of all I have heard today.

"No I am not" I shrugged trying to pretend it didn't bother me. It did. Lelouch heads for the exit and I immediately tail him.

He stops at his locker and takes out a letter covered with hearts. That was it! That fucking cheater.

"Lulu!" I snapped. He jumped a little making his skirt raise a little. I walk over to him. "Give me your panties"

"..." His face turns red.

"Your punishment"

"Excuse me? For what?" He snapped regaining his confidence.

"For fucking with me!" I growled "I don't have to explain myself hand them over or you picture goes viral"

"Pervert" he flushed. Lifting his skirt I knelt down so I could see up his skirt. His hands on the side of the panties he pulled it down. I couldn't look away.

I was hard. Dammit.

XXX

Lelouch POV

XXX

I hate this! The way he looks at me like he wants to fucking rape me. I step out of the panties. I attempt to pick them up but he stops me by raising a hand as o holt.

"No I'll get them" he moves closer to me and my hand quickly fly to my skirt in case he attempts to raise it. "Don't worry I won't lift you skirt" I sighed in relief.

"Than-"

"You will lift it for me" he looked serious but it had to be a joke.

I could show him 'my stuff' "I can't " I shut my eyes. Feeling the urge to cry.

"Lucy, do you want this picture posted?"

"No!"

"Then lift it slowly" the hallway was empty, Suzaku put my panties in his pocket. My hands were shaking and I lifted it. It was only for a second then I quickly let my skirt drop.

I opened my eyes and there was blood on the floor were Suzaku had crawled to. He was gone.

XXX

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

kay-kw33n I always imagined Sayoko and Jeremiah as protective guardians.

ao-mido I love the fact you liked it. I love naïve Lelouch

pft980811 Yes he got a nose bleed and Lady Megan's son is not Rolo

SeCreT YaOi AdMIreR I thought it would be funny for Virgina to be an insult. :)

Chapter 4

Sexy-sex-slave

XXX

Suzaku POV

XXX

Dammit the second time I masturbated today because of that fag, I hate him so much. My nose still hurt from all the bleeding.

I dipped my hand into my pocket to pull out her panties. Dammit I wasn't gay! I wasn't gay, I was attracted to the possibility of Lelouch being a girl. No but I am sure it's a guy. The picture made sure I was aware of that every time I masturbated to it.

I didn't want to leave the bathroom stall. I was also holding a guy's underwear. I just need to fuck some girl and I am sure I would be fine after. Right? I was just sexually frustrated.

What if Lelouch found out? Fear gripped me for a moment. Then I realized I didn't give a damn. It wasn't like we were really dating. He could go fuck himself for all I cared!

I hate Lelouch.

I am serious.

I just need a girl to fuck.

I was about to come out when I heard voices. "So will you ask Lelouch out?" Guy1 asked. I grit my teeth forcing myself to stay still and not react, the voice sounded familiar though, too familiar.

XXX

3rd pov

XXX

"Not really, her mom and my mom are planning everything and if it goes perfectly well I'd marry her" the smug tone alone made Suzaku want to kick both their asses.

"What's the big secret about her" guy 1 asked.

"That's for me to know and no one to find out" the laugh trailed off as the door opened and the guys both left.

Suzaku had done his research Mr. And Mrs. Lamperouge had died in a fire when Lelouch was ten and she was an orphan.

It was strange that birth certificates recorded Lucy as a girl. Maybe her parents were weird, by mother the boy probably meant the two guardians entrusted to take care of Lelouch.

Again Lelouch had been on his mind. He needed to stop thinking about a guy and dream more about big boobs. First he'd start by throwing out Lelouch's panties!

Or maybe it was too huge a step, he'd start with not thinking so much about her-him by fucking a girl.

XXX Home Late XXX

Lelouch was glad the day was over, he had to be self conscious all day afraid someone would see up his skirt. Afraid wind would blow up his skirt, afraid he'd trip and-

"You are home Late, I was worried sick." Jeremiah glared at his 'child'. Lelouch sighed, he was so tired. He was just happy Sayoko wasn't here, she had ways to make him talk.

"It was windy outside after school" Lelouch blushed slightly.

"You had me worried sick, I was going to go there and ask some questions" Jeremiah pointed at the table full of ammunition, bombs and guns.

"If you kill everyone who would you ask?" Lelouch groaned. "I am fine, just ten minutes late"

"Maybe I should put a tracker on you" Jeremiah sighed. "If only my beautiful Sayoko was here with Nunnally she'd know what to do, you are out of hand now"

"I am just ten minutes late" Lelouch growled.

"Ten minutes is all it takes your highness" he replied. "Maybe this whole thing is a bad idea, your mother should marry you off to Lady Megan's oldest son."

"I am fine, I am not a child anymore Jeremiah you can see that. Gosh you are such a Vagina" Lelouch snapped. He froze realizing what he had just said.

"Who taught you that word?" Jeremiah looked scary.

"I-ah- Jeremiah-" Lelouch gulped. The tanned man grabbed his gun off the table.

"I need to investigate this" Jeremiah looked enraged.

"No- I-" Lelouch tried to chase after Jeremiah but tripped. His skirt rose.

"My word!" Jeremiah froze. "Where are your panties?"

"I can explain" Lelouch began. He was sweating.

"I understand" Jeremiah took out his phone.

"No don't call mother!" Lelouch pleaded.

"Hello Sayoko. Lelouch came back without his underwear" Jeremiah looked about ready to cry.

"No she's worse, call mom! Why me?" If possible Lelouch went paler.

XXXX

Suzaku sighed, usually after sex he was satisfied. Not only did he get slapped for calling out Lelouch's name as he orgasmed he wasn't satisfied.

He felt hungry for more than what the girl could give.

He tugged at his hair as he paced in his room. He was going mad. He wasn't even gay.

"Son are you okay?" The door opened to reveal Genbu. "The maids said you haven't eaten the whole kitchen like you always do."

"I don't feel very hungry" Suzaku didn't stop pacing, he took out lelouch's underwear and stared at it.

"Woman trouble?" Genbu asked.

"Something like that" Suzaku sighed "I- she-"

"Abortion is always an option especially in a critical time of my re-election as this" Genbu nodded.

"No. I didn't get anyone pregnant" Suzaku frowned. What did everyone think he was? A whore of sorts! He didn't have unprotected fucking sex.

"Love? Well the most important thing is to send away all her suitors. Make them disappear then make her know you are interested." Genbu nodded as he recalled how he won his wife's heart. "If she has no other option she is sure to pick you"

"That makes a lot of sense" Suzaku listened as Genbu advised him how to take pictures of her without her knowing. He even gave him money to pay someone to steal he underwear after gym.

Truly Suzaku learnt how to woo a girl and made his father believe he was in love all at once. He was confused not in fucking love with a guy.

Yes he was in 'confusion' with a guy.

XXX

Jeremiah

XXX

"So someone stole it during gym class?" Sayoko had her hands on her hips, eyes closed with her usual smile. "Well the Lelouch you won't mind if we confirm your story" she was taking out gloves.

Lelouch was shaking. "Come on I swear I say no to whatever I am meant to say no to"

"Sayoko don't scar him." I pleaded. "Knock him out before you do the prostrate exam"

"But I promise I didn't do anything." Lelouch bit his lip, he looked over to me for help.

It was out of my hand now, Sayoko was in charge now. He had to learn, I won't know what I'd do if some perverted bastard took advantage of my poor highness.

I'd track the son of a bitch down and kill him. I'd torture the person first of course before killing him.

"Darling get the sleeping pills" Sayoko could be scary when it came to Lelouch or Nunnally. They were both like our children since Sayoko was barren and could never have kids of her own.

"Its for your own good, if you did you may have an STD. Heaven forbid you catch something and die" Sayoko said. I took the opportunity to get the pills.

XXX

Next day

XXX

Lelouch shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his but hurt a lot. Suzaku just entering class smiled and waved at Lelouch, the short raven ignored it.

"Hay" Suzaku tried again, walking up to Lelouch this time to get his attention.

"Go die" Lelouch growled.

"Huh?" Suzaku opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a text book hitting him in the face. The whole class were looking at them now. "What the fuck?" Suzaku touch his bleeding nose as he growled.

"You asshole because of you my butt hurts a lot!" Lelouch growled.

"Suzaku have been using the back-door on her?" Milly asked. Probably asking the question on everyone's mind, how hot was the sex?

"No, I swear I haven't even-" Suzaku blushed as he thought of Lelouch bent over a table with his panties at his ankles. His ass in Suzaku's face, was this normal for a straight guy?

'Ah... I am ready'

"Back-door?" Lelouch rose a brow in confusion before ignoring it. He aimed another book at Suzaku who was having a nose bleed.

X X X

Lelouch POV

O O O

"Well at least I have this afternoon's news" Milly smirked at me. "Wow putting out back door on the third day" she approaches me with a recorder in hand. Suzaku was gone again.

I was still confused.

"How did it feel?" She asked.

"Uh, I slept through most of it but I woke up with so much pain" Sayoko was ruthless.

"And you say it is Suzaku's fault?" She asked. Well yeah if he hadn't taken my underwear this wouldn't have happened.

"Yes and it was horrible" she looked pleased and horns seemed to grow out of her skull.

"Tell us what did you think of it on 1-10" now I was confused but I wanted her to go away anyway.

"1" the teacher came in and she took her seat. He was teacher History. I liked history.

888 888 888

Suzaku

999 999 999

I wondered how normal it was for me to have fantasies on fucking guy, I mean masturbating to a picture is sick but now I was on the border line of being gay. Why me, I had fucked so many girls and I play football the most fucking manliest sport in the world.

I walked back to class feeling dirty, Lelouch was complicating matters. "Mr. Kururugi!" I froze and turned to see the hall monitor. Suzuki, she had black hair and grey eyes, kind of looked like Kallen.

"What is it now?" I snapped.

"I believe you have a class now" she growled. "Or what? Has your little girlfriend been taking too much of your time now?"

Scorned whore "No, babe you got it all wrong, my dad did this. An arranged marriage, I have no feelings for her"

"Really?" She blushed before stepping closer to me invading my personal space, she was a double d but double trouble. "I love you" and I was desperate to confirm my sexuality.

"Come on" I led her away.

XXX XXX

Lelouch

XXX XXX

There is nothing I hate more than gym. I groaned as I hand to change in the girl's bathroom. I was too scared to look, Sayoko had warned me that she would know and ah-

Hands had reached out around me and grabbed unto my nipples. "You are pretty flat chested Lucy" Kallen's voice. I used my hands to hold onto my towel afraid It would fall and expose my secret, I thought if I changed in the corner I would be alone and fine. How wrong I was."Sto-ah" she was abusing them.

"Kallen stop bullying her" Shirley came to my defense as Kallen rolled let go. I didn't dare look back.

"But she sounded so cute" Kallen giggled. Suddenly I felt very afraid, no one ever taught me to deal with girls only that I should tell guys no.

"Leave Lucy alone" Milly's voice.

I bit my lips, Kallen touching me kind of felt good. I just hoped Sayoko wasn't hiding somewhere, still I wanted to do it to myself at home.

Suddenly I felt head leaning on soft pillows . I looked up to see Milly's face smirking down at me. Those 'pillows' were Milly's baby feeder"

What she whispered to me scared me "Lelouch li Britannia" Holy shit.

I decided to hide out in a stall till everyone had left for sports.

Oh God I was dead.

8888

8888 8888

8888

Milly POV

8888

The only advantage of being an Ashford was access to school records no matter how confidential they were. Lelouch Lamperouge was a fake, she was a he. Not just any He, as I suspected she was Lelouch li Britannia. He was the hidden gem of the royal family, there were little to no pictures from the press of him. Still I had met him during a ball when I was ten.

I had a small crush on him then but now all I want to see is to see him with a seme.

The inner fan girl in me was squealing out. The sex between him and Suzaku would be hot.

8888 Lelouch 8888

I couldn't believe I was going to be changed into a girl. It wasn't fair! I didn't even want this and I didn't want to be a girl. My hand rose to my nipple, I looked around the stall, there was no way Sayoko could ever see me. I pinched it.

I groaned, realizing something was happening down there. I stopped in fear. I was going to be in so much trouble.

Maybe I like girls and Rolo. I felt my cheeks heat up, I didn't say Rolo. Rolo was different from anyone else; he had once come to see me in the Palace in Britannia. Some bad men came to take me away and Rolo pushed me into the closet pretending he was me he was taken instead.

He was so brave. I used my hand to fan myself down.

Suzaku POV -

I zipped my pants up as I looked down at her, her face covered with cum. I kept seeing Lelouch, it didn't make any sense.

I grit my teeth, I barely knew Lelouch so why the fuck was he so much on my mind? Perhaps I needed to fuck him and get it over with.

"Turn around and drop your panties" I growled.

"I love this side of you Suzu" she giggled, it was nothing like Lelouch's laugh.

Fucking her from behind wasn't bad, I could imagine it was Lelouch. "Ah!" I came in her by accident. She pushed me away.

"Holy- what the fuck Suzaku!" She screamed. I just left.

XXX

Lelouch was sitting with my friends and Rolo was beside him. He was actually feeding Rolo his food, food he had previously refused to give me any of!

It annoyed me. Was he just trying to piss me off? I was his boyfriend- er - fake boyfriend. But boyfriend none the less, Lelouch was mine.

I was about to approach the table when a Newspaper on the floor caught my eye. I picked it up.

'Bad boy Quarterback Suzaku Kururugi fucks girlfriend in her ass' I glared at it.

'Girlfriend, Lelouch Lamperouge gave the experience a 1 and slept through most of it. She found it unsatisfactory. Does this mean trouble in paradise?'

The story goes on with different tips on how to satisfy one's partner.

'By Milly Ashford'

I wanted three people dead now, Milly, Lelouch and Rolo. I grit my teeth and tore up the newspaper. Perhaps I should show the faggot how much of a ten I was in bed.

I stomped to my table and punch Rolo out with a sucker punch to his face, it annoyed me that Lelouch wanted to be by his side. I had to pick him up and throw him on my shoulder to get him away. I was going to carry him to the art room.

He was kicking and squealing but I was not going to relent. When we got to the art room I set him down.

"Why do you like pissing me off?" I asked. I kissed him before he could reply, he was pushing at me but I didn't back away.

I began kissing his neck "stop it" Lelouch snapped.

"Why do you like that Rolo bastard so much?" I paused as I watched her squirm. I was now above him.

"Something is poking me" he says quietly.

"Stop changing the subject or I will rape you here and fucking now" our eyes meet and he knew I was bluffing. I couldn't hurt Lelouch, I wouldn't and he looked away from me.

"I-" Lelouch blushed before looking away from me. "You are too close. No"

"I hate you" I lied, I started leaning into him sucking on his neck and dry humping him like a wild dog. It was addictive and he was so hot and attractive. My hands start reaching up his shirt and his struggling increases.

"Stop it, what are you doing?" He begins to cry and that's when I stop.

"Don't cry I am sorry" I back away. He had tears rolling down his cheeks and as he looks up I see fear and confusion in his eyes.

His eye trained on my pants. "Wh-what happened to your pants"

"You are my fake girlfriend and you have to make everyone believe it. So no more Rolo or anyone else." I snap at him. I could stand the thought of someone else touching him.

"..." Lelouch says nothing.

"Give me your underwear" I ask.

"No I'll get in trouble again" he begins to cry again.

"Okay" his eyes were still fixed on my pants. "Turn around" he looks confused. "Do it or I'll upload the picture" he turns around. I made sure my back was on his. I took out my hard dick and masturbated. I bit my lips to be silent.

"Suzaku" Lelouch says calling my attention as I cum.

"Whah!" I breathed hard. I came all over a blank canvas.

"I don't like you" Lelouch's words hurt me a lot more than I thought they could.

"I don't like me either" I replied.

888 8888 88888

Home

88888 8888 888

Lelouch sighed, relieved to be home. "Welcome back your highness" Jeremiah greeted him. "How was your day?" he looks at me suspiciously before glaring at my neck.

"I-" Lelouch began but was cut short as Jeremiah grabbed him and pulled down the collar of his shirt. He gasped and looked like he would have a heart attack at any moment.

"Oh my- Sayoko Lelouch has a Hickey!"


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code geass! I make no revenue from posting these stories and so on :)

Warning: vampfic, Sex, fun, strong language etc

Chapter 5

by sexy sex slave :*

Suzaku wasn't sure how to act anymore and it annoyed him. Lelouch made him feel nervous, he confused him. So their relationship had hit an awkward snag for about a week now.

Suzaku the quiet and compliant boyfriend and Lelouch the boss, it was a sight to see. The fact they were still together was shocking. Usually after Suzaku got what he wanted, i.e. sex he left the person. He left the girl crying and alone with a wish for her to have a good life.

During the weekend he had been dying to see Lelouch and when he could he felt ashamed like any wrong move would send Lelouch into someone else's hands. It wasn't that he was afraid to lose Lelouch per-say I was more along the lines of if he ever did, he wanted to die.

The day after the event that caused all the awkwardness Lelouch had kicked him in the balls claiming it was his fault and almost getting neutered or something along those lines.

Suzaku though in pain remained silent. He had been silent since then, following Lelouch around like some lost puppy. Of course he went for practice after school but it was all different. He felt like he was married and bound to the black haired boy.

He stuck himself to Lelouch like glue.

He was scared and in 'confusion' with Lelouch.

No one understood the intensity of what he felt, No one! He wasn't gay but sex with girls was lacking and the only one he wanted to bang was Lelouch but he couldn't because she was a HE. A guy with the family jewels and everything, but yet he couldn't get him off his mind.

Milly and Lelouch had gotten closer, he had even joined the cheerleading squad which was weird because he complained about it constantly. However Lelouch in a short skirt jumping around and flashing panties, trust him he wasn't about to complain

Rolo and Lelouch still spoke after he had confronted me that he would sue me and get a restraining order if I ever hit him again. Two he was not interested in Lelouch in that way. Or so he claimed. Suzaku knew however the little fucker had an interest in Lelouch and it bothered him so much.

I couldn't help getting angry Lelouch was so blank around be but with others he'd laugh, smile and just look like a person.

I was even jealous of Milly. Milly! Her and Lelouch looked like bestfriends and it worried me, what if he left me for her or something?

Not that I'd care or anything.

XXX

XXXX

Lelouch

OOOO

OOO

I couldn't believe it, I really hadn't been spanked since I was eight. It involved the incident of me following an older man that promised me candy. Sayoko had spanked me that day as she cried. She said she loved me and that it was for my own good. Once again it was Suzaku's fault. She even threatened to Neuter me if she saw another, whatever that was on my neck. Which was basically to cut off what made me a guy and send me off to Charles, my dad.

I bit my bottom lip nervously as Suzaku sat beside me in class, it was myself proclaimed BFF's seat, Milly's seat. I preferred the witch to him now. Things were worse now between us, he looked disgusted half the time like I was forcing myself him.

The other half the time he refused to even look at me. He annoyed me, probably angry because I said I didn't like him! Who would like someone who was blackmailing them?

'Come to my practice game today'. A paper landed right in front of me, I turned to Suzaku he looked away. I didn't even get why he didn't just ask, there is no teacher in class.

'Kind of busy' I replied. Which was true, Jeremiah had been on my case about time. Sayoko would kill me.

"I haven't taken you on a date and we are meant to be dating" he says turning to me. Was he breaking the cold shoulder he had been giving me? Was he also planning to embarrass me on the field?

Our eyes met and I felt afraid, I was scared of him. He did things that got me in trouble, he never listened to me. That day he could have hurt me badly. My eyes fell to my desk wondering if he would threaten me again.

"We could just lie about it, we don't have to go anywhere" I tried my best to sound like I wasn't afraid to go to a secluded place with him. I expected him to pull the picture over my head; instead he packed up his books and took a seat next to Gino.

I bit my lip wondering why I felt bad, I had done nothing wrong. Rejection was part of life, was it not?

'I don't like me either' his words rung in my ears, I didn't know why but I was watching him. His smiles, joy- all of it all seemed like a game. He'd smile, make a comment and laugh.

The teacher came into the class with Milly following behind holding flyers; she threw it in the air. "Seven letters and two words people!"

A flyer landed on my table. I glared at her, she was smiling at me. "Car wash"

"No" I said loud enough for all eyes to turn to me.

"Hmm... I guess I can reveal something better than a Car wash, what do you think Lucy?" She smirks. Satan.

"Did I say no? I meant yes. Yay, I always dreamed of washing cars for money, that is the major reason I didn't go o a public school and I enrolled in the best school in Japan!" The class looked back and forth between Milly and I.

My eyes drifted to Suzaku who wasn't looking at me, usually he stared at me but he looked kind of like a kicked puppy.

'I don't like me either'

Suzaku wasn't a bad person, just confusing. Half his actions made no sense, like him laying on me to rub himself on me or kissing me or even raising my skirt. I didn't understand why he even did it, the only possible thing he had to gain was embarrass me! Then there was the matter of something in his pants that poked me, was it a gun?

I felt the strong urge to stick my tongue out at him but as a prince I wouldn't do that. I didn't feel very much like a prince, I felt like a big joke.

"Bikini car wash!" Milly smiled at me again and I felt something in me die. My manly pride. I didn't know why I had to look so girly. The only other person apart from Nunnally and me treated so delicately was Euphemia! Everyone one else was masculine, I just had to be effeminate.

Other people could watch PG13 movies! It wasn't fair.

I imagined myself making a fool of myself at such a stinky event and I wanted to slit my wrists and end it all.

I couldn't wait till after class!

XXX

Milly POV

XXX

The fact Suzaku and Lelouch were not flowing was annoying because it meant something happened that I didn't know about.

Each time I asked Lelouch he'd just say that Suzaku was always trying to get him in trouble.

Naïve.

I wondered if he would let Suzaku bang him if I explain the whole concept of sex. It was obvious he had no idea when he flung around the word Virgina and asked the meaning of Penis when he walked in on one of the girls describing Gino's dick with giggles.

Then again what was the fun in it if he knew all about it. It was just make his deflowering all the more better.

The car wash was going to have to push Suzaku into going for it. It had to I was yaoi starved and If he didn't at least finger Lelouch in a week I would direct my attention to Gino.

XXX

Suzaku ran a hand through his hair as he woke up again. He had just been fucking Lelouch in his dreams. It was just UST( unresolved sexual Tension) it didn't mean he was gay! He had a boner now and he was sick of using Lelouch's pictures as a mean to get off.

He picked up his phone from his bedside table without even looking at the time he call Lelouch.

A few rings and an angry voice at the other end. "What do you want now?!"

"Talk to me." Suzaku felt his hands become sweaty and a blush fill his cheeks.

"You called me for that?!" Lelouch snapped. "What kind of Virgina are you!"

"Calm down" Suzaku sighed. There was a minute of silence, Suzaku shifted on the bed getting comfortable. "What are you wearing?"

"Why on earth would you want to know that?" Lelouch growled. "How will that benefit you in anyway?"

"Just answer me or you'll regret it" Suzaku really didn't want to threaten Lelouch but he was desperate. "Just tell me what you are wearing"

"Its 2 am but sure let's ask what I am wearing. Pajamas, surprise, surprise. Goodnight." Lelouch sounded madder. Suzaku could imagine Lelouch's face red with anger, it was adorable.

"Don't hang up describe what you are wearing like you are writing a book"

"Fine" a shuffle. "Shorts and a shirt"

"Where do the shorts stop?" Suzaku ran his hand along his erection. "Are you wearing underwear?"

"For sane's sake what do you need it for at 2 am!"

"Jus- ah" Suzaku groaned biting down at his bottom lip. Cum ran down his fingers, Lelouch's voice was so beautiful.

"Huh?"

"Good night and thanks." he didn't wait for a reply he hung up.

XXX

Lelouch pov

XXX

Ring… Ring… a purple eye opened and glared at the phone that sat on the side table. He picked up with every intension to cut the call until I saw who it was. "What do you want now?!" I sat up turning on my side table lamp, the sheets feel to reveal the girly night lingerie my mother had got me.

"Talk to me." Was he drunk? High? Sick? Retarded?

"You called me for that?!" I snapped. "What kind of Virgina are you!" I sighed trying to keep my voice low.

"Calm down" Suzaku sighed. "What are you wearing?" I was suddenly sure that Suzaku was high, I looked to the clock on my bed side table that flashed 2 am repeatedly.

"Why on earth would you want to know that?" I growled. "How will that benefit you in anyway?" what on earth would he use that information for at 2 am, probably to laugh at me that I was once again cross-dressing.

"Just answer me or you'll regret it" Suzaku snapped rudely. "Just tell me what you are wearing" I rolled my eyes, so what if I lie now, he wouldn't know.

"Its 2 am but sure let's ask what I am wearing. Pajamas, surprise, surprise. Goodnight."

"Don't hang up describe what you are wearing like you are writing a book"

"Fine" I shift nervously as I look under the sheets at the red panties and at the top. "Shorts and a shirt"

"Where do the shorts stop?" he asked "Are you wearing underwear?"

"For sane's sake what do you need it for at 2 am!" did he know?

"Jus- ah" he groaned.

"Huh?"

"Good night and thanks." He hung up and suddenly my room door slammed opened, Jeremiah stood there with a pistol in each hand, he stood in a defensive stance.

XXXX

Lelouch groaned.

He could sleep after all of it, Jeremiah had woke up and checked on him. The man believe Lelouch had a secret boyfriend he seized Lelouch's phone thank God he deleted all of Suzaku's messages.

Jeremiah would be watching him like a hawk after what had happened! Lelouch sighed as he sat down beside Suzaku for a change.

"If I go on one fake date with you, you have swear to never call me at night again and stop lifting my skirt" Lelouch growled.

"Calling possible, latter never" despite his words Suzaku looked happy. Lelouch had a strange urge to scratch out the bastard's eyes.

"You'll also tell me the meaning of Penis" Lelouch whispered.

"No"

"I- fine I don't need you anyway"

"Okay"

*awkward silence*

"Come on its not fair is it some kind of slang, I have heard some cheerleaders use it and I have no idea what it means." Lelouch frustrated.

Suzaku restrained the urge to show Lelouch his just for the sexual gratification. He motion Lelouch closer, as soon as the raven moved Suzaku kissed him.

Leaving Milly to wonder how Suzaku had solved the whole awkward air but happy he had so she could get some yaoi.

XXX

Suzaku couldn't focus on the practice game, Lelouch sat at the empty Bleachers reading a book looking breath taking.

Lelouch sat alone, long hair draped over one shoulder and a white sweater with a short red skirt. Pom poms sat beside him. His lips blood red, his purple eyes popped more with the eyeliner.

"Lelouch is so pretty, you are so lucky you are hitting that" Suzaku turned to glared at Gino as the ball was tossed to him and he was tackled to the floor. Groaning under the dog pile he sighed.

"Suzaku focus" the couch snapped.

Suzaku had the ball in hands, he was running to touch down. He had thought Lelouch had waved; wear as the raven had just flipped the page. He ran into the wall waving back and smiling like a major idiot.

Coach ended up call off practice because he was too distracted. He had ran to the bleachers not caring he felt as if he would rape Lelouch there but as soon as he took the first step he felt sick and nervous.

He sighed as Lelouch descended the stair he could see his green panties.

XXX Lelouch POV XXX

I sighed as I read my biology text book, again the chapter on reproduction had been suspiciously crossed out when I heard the whistle blow.

Suzaku was bad at this game. I wonder how he was quarterback he stunk, I wondered if he was okay for a bit but he got up and had a stupid expression slapped on his face so I decided he was fine.

I went back to reading and soon after I looked up to see the idiot on the floor, I rolled my eyes. Honestly I didn't know why he was my boyfriend.

My eyes widened.

I meant fake boyfriend because I didn't like the idiot. Plus the idea of him holding me down scared me so much when I thought of it my down there felt funny.

When the game ended he looked as if he'd run and hug me but as soon as he put a foot on the steps he turned green. Sure I was in my cheerleader outfit but it shouldn't make him so sick.

My face was hardly ever as painted with make up as it was now. I decided to leave, his face suddenly looking very red. As I passed by he slapped my butt.

My face heated up as his friends cheered him on. Telling him to 'do it' and how lucky he was. ' Do' what exactly?

"Lucy so where do you want to go" Suzaku asked me. I blinked at him, I was fine with anythin-

I tripped.

Stupid stone!

Suzaku picked me up with no effort, a smile slapped on his face. He knelt before me and used his hand to wife the sand off my body. I blushed.

"Thanks" I bit my bottom lip hard before pressing my lips to his forehead. My heart was beating faster than usual. I needed to cut down on cholesterol.

He rose a brow at me before pressing his lips to mine. When he pulled away he rose my skirt. "Green"

"Stupid" I wrapped my hands around him not wanting to move because I could suddenly feel pain in my foot. "It hurts"

Suzaku sighed. "Maybe you sprained you ankle. I hope it's only a sprain"

Suddenly I was being carried princess style by the idiot. "No put me down!" I snapped.

"Shh." He sighed.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"My house, duh." He smirks. Before licking my cheek causing me to squeal and wipe at it.

"What are you doing? I am not allowed to go to guys houses. I'll get in trouble" I bit my lip hard as ignored me. I didn't put up any struggle.

He put me in his car and took the driver's seat. He placed a hand on my thigh and ran his hand on it. It made me feel weird.

"Shh." He said before I could say anything.

He rose my skirt and put his hand on the side of my underwear. "Suzaku what are you doing?"

His hand was making me feel weird again. "Take off your panties" I blushed.

"But I won't be wearing underwear if you-" I bit my lip hard as he smirked. "Suzaku please I-"

"Lucy we both know what I'll do if you don't do as I say" I felt ashamed.

"Fine." I slid them off. But pulled the skirt down so he would see my thingy. It made me realize how short the skirt was.

XXX Suzaku POV XXX

I set Lelouch on my desk. "Open your legs" I commanded.

"No?" He looked scared.

"I want to check on your foot" he hesitantly opened his legs. I raised his skirt, he was red in the face. Seeing it up close I guess it wasn't so bad. I touch the tip and he pushed at me.

"Stop it!" Lelouch snapped. "stop looking there."

"Sorry" I said and he seemed to calm down and shut his eyes. I pushed him down till his back was pressed on the desk.

"Holy-" I couldn't believe I was getting hard off him. I was fucking gay. Bi at most. His legs opened widened and he looked between Lelouch's legs. "Beautiful" I said without knowing.

"Suzaku my foot" Lelouch's growled.

"Right" I ran a hand through my hair. "You should strip down naked"

"To fix my foot?" He asked looking confused. He probably had no idea how much I wanted to pop his cherry by force.

I kissed his thigh. "I'll be back with bandages"

XXX

Lelouch

XXX

I don't even know why he does this. He probably does it to embarrass me, but it won't work. I don't care if he looks or not.

I shut my legs and sat up, looking around the room made me miss the palace. Very big and well designed.

Suzaku returned and once again me pushed me till I was on my back. He wrapped the bandages around my leg before kissing it.

"Fuck you are beautiful" Suzaku whispered to me. He began pulling up my sweater. 'Fuck' I had once heard Jeremiah use it, but me doing the same resulted in my mouth being washed out with soap. Literally.

"Stop!" I frowned when his hand grabbed unto my thing. I sat up and tried to push him away. His eyes were pleading almost begging. Why couldn't I just call Jeremiah?

"Shh" he ran his fingers up and down on it making my back arch. It felt good, I have never felt like this before. And as soon as I felt like I'd- pee? He stopped.

"I am going to put my-" he paused as if thinking. "We are going to have sex and that involves me putting this" he pointed at his pants. "In here" he touched my butt.

"N-no" I groaned. It felt really nice when he touched my thing. I was confused, if this stuff felt so good. Why didn't Jeremiah and Sayoko let me do it?

"Please, I may leave you alone after" he pleaded. I didn't want him to leave me alone, I also didn't want him to stop. I was scared, all my life all I have ever heart was about how bad sex was.

"I'll get in so much trouble" I tried pulling down my skirt to hide myself but he grabbed my hand and placed kisses on it.

"No one will know" he kissed my cheeks. I bit at my lips but nodded. "Good boy" he used a bandage over my eyes.

I felt scared as soon as I heard a zipper being opened. His hand touched my inner thigh and rubbed circles there. I felt a moist thing rubbing on my bum.

Was he going to put it in there? It was dirty and filthy. "Stop" I whispered.

"Shh, Lucy just enjoy" he replied.

I didn't know why I was letting Suzaku touch me. Usually I'd punch them in their thing but I was letting him do more, it wasn't about the picture anymore.

"Ah!" It hurt as I felt something huge slide into me. "Take it out!" I scream. Before grabbing old of something stiff above me and digging my nails in.

"It'll get better" his reply but it was awful he kept moving and it kept hurting, he shifted my legs upward but it did nothing to reduce the pain. I kept begging but it was pointless.

He would not stop, it felt like eternity and when he finally pulled out I knew I had made the biggest mistake in my life. I knew I hated Suzaku Kururugi.

XXX

Suzaku bit his lip hard. So much blood, wasn't that were you put it in? Was it because it was Lelouch's first time?

He should have done some research. He hoped he hadn't fucked it up that badly. He felt a lot better too. His fears only grew when he took Lelouch's hand in his and the spark was still there. It wasn't UST

He liked Lelouch.

He took off the damp bandaged from Lelouch's eye after dressing properly. Lelouch's mascara had ran.

Those purple eyes stare up at him with hatred and disgust.

"I think I love you" Suzaku said with a sad smile.

"I hate you" Lelouch's words were like a stab to the heart. 'Jeremiah was right, men are pigs' Lelouch thought hotly as the pain hit him like a brick wall. Lelouch adjusted his clothes, he would not cry. Suzaku broke out of the stupor.

"Lelouch I-" Suzaku didn't have a chance to speak.

"I regret ever meeting you" Lelouch snapped out coldly. He felt hurt and pained by Lelouch's words. "Just don't ever speak to me again. Post the picture for all I care!"


	6. Chapter 6

Reviewers for chapter 4:  
Kay kw33n

Pft980811

Ao-mido

Guest

LeAwesomeOne IX

Ssplague

Spiritoflove961

Thanks :)

Reviewers for chapter 5:

Pft980811: sorry I made you cry :( the story has to develop that way.

Ao-mido: well let's say someone else will be taking responsibility.

Hitomi: happy you liked the chapter but lelouch's punishment is much worse. :(

Pft980811: Suzaku, Milly and Lelouch. I loved your review. And I love Suzaku but it had to be this way. :(

I am a bad writer making Suzaku hurt . Some how you are right but Lelouch's personality though innocent has to be selfish, mean and snobby like the anime. I don't wanna make the characters too oc.

Thank you to all my reviewers. I love you all. Not for you I would be updating slower. Hehe :p

DISCLAIMER: I do not own code geass! I make no revenue from posting these stories and so on :)

Warning: vampfic, Sex, fun, strong language etc Chapter 6

By sexy-sex- slave

"Lelouch I-" Suzaku didn't have a chance to speak.

"I regret ever meeting you" Lelouch snapped out coldly. He felt hurt and pained by Lelouch's words. "Just don't ever speak to me again. Post the picture for all I care!"

XXX Suzaku POV XXX

"Lelouch" I began. "Please don't-"

"Just take me home" Lelouch's face twisted in pain. Maybe it was the whole losing his virginity thing that upset him. I sighed, though he didn't want me to carry him to my car he had to let me. He had a sprained foot and a hurting ass. He'd let even Hitler carry him about at this point.

Once I had driven to his address Lelouch said I shouldn't take him into the apartment building. It didn't make sense because he couldn't walk. The door man took my place and helped him in.

I blow a sigh of relief.

At least he'd be okay. I drove home trying not to think of Lelouch's words. He hated me.

A lot of people did, Gino did but we were on the same team so we acted buddy buddy. I shook my head knowing that if he could he would stab a knife in my back. After all I slept with the girl of his dreams Kallen. It was a spur of the moment, really.

Getting home, the sky was already fading to black. I felt like shit. Somehow I knew deep inside I had done something wrong. I put on my laptop as soon as I got to my room and loaded some Hentai anime gay porn.

Frankly to be honest the real thing would make me pour gas on myself and Light myself on fire.

It made me wonder if Lelouch would care then. I took off my clothes and changed into my sweat pants. I was going to raid the kitchen soon.

I sat down to watch it and I felt disgusted really. I was definitely NOT in any way gay. The two guys we're muscled and attractive, it made me think of Gino and I getting it on and bile rose to my throat.

Fuck no. I couldn't imagine it, I was sure if I was ever forced to have sex with muscled, muscular men, I'd bite my tongue off.

I forced myself to watch what was happening. The guy was fingering the other guy before going in and using lube. Why the fuck would I finger someone if I am going to get in anyway? Fingering was so Seventh grade.

Google had all the fucking answers right?

'Why do you finger guys before putting it in?'

It loaded.

'Did you mean: I am a flaming homosexual looking desperately to be fucked by big muscled men at the same time.'

I hate Google.

How the fuck did they arrive at that? I hate them, I wasn't gay. Lelouch and girl sexual but not gay.

'Why finger a guy?'

It loaded.

'Did you mean: I want to be fingered by big buff guys with insertion fetish and BDSM toys'

At this point I am willing to give up.

'How do two guys have sex?'

It loaded.

'Did you mean : I fucked shit up with my boyfriend by not doing it right and need to know what I did wrong'

Hmmmm...

I guess I did mean that.

I clicked on it.

I scrolled down.

I opened a page, it had illustration. I groaned more penis in my face, just what I need! A man was spread open legs and I could see it all. Ew.

I took out my phone and compared the picture of Lelouch and the one on the computer. Definitely Lelouch sexual.

I scrolled down.

And read through- wait back up.

'Use fingers to stretch out partner to reduce pain, easy entrance and less blood'. Fuck shit.

'Men need lube or spit to slide it in easier into their partners.'

I remembered using precum to enter Lelouch but I didn't know. Fuck. He was in pain that was why he said I should stop. I just thought he was like those girls in porn that like to say no. Tsu- something.

I closed the page.

Open browser.

Clean history.

Close.

Open.

Clean browser for today.

Clean browser for month.

I opened another page.

Google.

'Straight porn'

'Did you mean: Big penis Cumning in face'

Screw this shit!

XXX

Lelouch

XXX

The door man took me to the door, he handed me to Jeremiah as soon as he answered.

"You were right" I dug my face into his chest. I ignored the fact that Jeremiah hates affection. I was scared to tell him but I was even more afraid not to. They were right that sex was painful and cruel. I didn't know why people did it. I regretted the pain but still I couldn't hate the fact I did it with Suzaku.

What if I had aids or cancer from sex! I should have stopped Suzaku. It hurts so much, everywhere.

"Lelouch" he ran a soothing hand through my hair before rubbing circles on my back which was soothing.

"It was horrible you were right, Sex is horrible. I should have listened to you and Sayoko!" I could help but hold unto him tighter as I felt my eyes water even more.

"What did you do Lelouch?" He asked, worry in his voice.

"I know you and Sayoko raised me to stay away from men" Lelouch felt shame hit him. He didn't want Jeremiah to hate him, jeremiah and Sayoko were more like his parents.

"Its okay, did you kiss someone?" Jeremiah asked.

"I let a guy- I had- I- sex" Lelouch looked up to meet Jeremiah's disappointed eyes.

"Why would you do that?" Jeremiah asked.

"I don't know. He was cool and I though- I don't know" Lelouch looked away. Bitting his lip he hated himself so much.

"We taught you that for every act there is a punishment Lelouch" Jeremiah sighed. "I am very disappointed in you but I have to tell your parents"

Lelouch eyes widened as he looked up at Jeremiah. "You can't, they'll kill me"

"I think it is better you go to your room and think about what you have done."

XXX Suzaku POV XXX

Lelouch wasn't in class, this was the fifth day he was absent from school and I was more worried than an expectant father waiting for his wife outside the labour room. Five days and that is not counting the weekend. I felt sad, I felt alone. I missed him a lot.

Milly pushed the event that was meant to be on monday next ahead by a week, I knew she was determined not to have it without Lelouch.

Gino looked smug, almost happier. It annoyed me because he was acting like he knew something.

"What the fuck?" He growled as I pushed him into the lockers. I needed to vent this anger, why the fuck was he acting like he knew something?

"Gino" I growled.

"Suzaku, you look well~" he smirked. "What is wrong? Someone steal your 'girl'?"

"No" I snapped. He smiled widely. "I just thought you said Kallen's issue was a truce"

"It is" he smiled.

"Why don't I trust you Gino Weinberg?" I glared at him.

"Why? How can you not trust you own bestfriend?" He asked. "What you think I will steal your 'fiancee' from beneath your nose, if that truly is your future 'wife' "

"Gino your mother Lady Weinberg is here to see you, please come to the Principal's office." The voice on the speaker. He smiled at me.

"Que sera sera" french for whatever will be will be.

Perhaps I had it wrong, my insecurities and fear of losing Lelouch was what was affecting me.

Gino wouldn't and couldn't know a thing.

XXX Lelouch XXX

Lelouch squeezed his hands into fists. His mother had promptly informed Lady Megan that Lelouch was available to be wed as soon as possible.

Punishment for his action. He didn't blame Jeremiah, he blamed himself. A prince must not cry. He reminded himself.

A prince?

Was he a prince? He was a princess. He wouldn't see Sayoko and Jeremiah as much when it was all over.

He loved them dearly.

As he sat on the big bed he couldn't help but think of Suzaku, he wanted to put all the blame on him but he couldn't. Suzaku may have been annoying but he made Lelouch feel. He hadn't treated him like a fragile egg, he was real and direct. He was actually feeling.

'Feeling' was something he only had for Nunnally, Marianne, Sayoko and Jeremiah. He bit his lip knowing his fiance would soon arrive with Lady Megan Weinberg.

Lelouch fumbled with his hair, he refused to put in extensions. He hated the red dress that ended on his knee and ha a slit to his upper thigh. It was high with a chocker design in the front but the bach ended just before his butt.

He hated the clothes, the lipstick and all he just wanted to wear pants and a shirt. He didn't want to marry anyone now. He wanted Suzaku!

The realisation hit him like bricks. He never had to obey suzaku because anyone could have easily assassinated the boy but he did because- because!

There was not logical reason!

Lelouch blinked back the tears as the door opened, his mother stood there. He stood up and ran to the door crying unto his mother's lovely purple dress. Her eyes softened on her son. "Lelouch should a Prince cry?" She asked. Cupping Lelouch's face and looking into his eyes.

"No" Lelouch replied. His mother and him once were so close, she'd read to him every night in the palace.

"Should he cry because his mother wants him to do something?" She asked.

"No" Lelouch bit his lip.

"You are my baby and I want the best for you." Marianne stepped into the room leading Lelouch to the dresser, she combed his hair before she sat on the bed. "I love you baby" she wrapped her hands around her son.

"But mother I don't want to marry him" Lelouch pleaded.

"Hush. Should a prince choose a wife? Should a princess choose a husband?" His mother was annoying.

"No" Lelouch swallowed thickly.

"As my son you do as you are told and be a good wife. You performed you wifely duties in bed and out of bed for him" Marianne smiled.

XXX

Gino

XXX

I guessed it, anyone any girl I wanted Suzaku must always try and fuck her. I couldn't help but imagine his face when the 'girl' he had wanted and possibly loved would become my wife.

It wasn't easy pretending to be friends with the guy who stole the girl of your dreams. I waited for this day. I dreamt of it. I suggested that Marianne put Lelouch in my school so he and I would meet under unbiased circumstances.

It wasn't an accident. When I knew he was in, I played my card talking about Lelouch, calling dibs knowing it would awakened Suzaku's sex drive to fuck any girl another guy wanted.

To my amazement he fell for Lelouch, the love struck face of his made me laugh. Suzaku was the reason I even agreed to marry a guy. A damn guy.

Though I guess I could keep him at home and go on with my life.

Prince Lelouch. Approval from the royal family. Suzaku was just one of my many gains in the marriage.

I watched my mother, she had long brown hair and blue eyes. "Mother when is the marriage"

"Three months darling" she smiled. She and queen Marianne thought the kids would instantly fall in love. I had no intention of falling.

"I am so happy" I smiled.

The car was almost too slow.

XXX Flash back (from chapter 1, Gino's POV to his rejection)  
XXX

"So she's easy?" I asked holding back my laughter. Suzaku nodded, I rushed off to Lelouch's table and took a seat.

"What are you doing?" He asked, large purple eyes staring at me. He scowled before looking down at his lunch.

"We are going to get married Lelouch and when we do I am going to make sure I have sex atleast six times with you a day to make sure you can't walk" my words were meant to give Lelouch a negative reaction to me, he slapped me.

"You filthy pig." He growled.

I went back to my table putting a fake look of sadness and worry on my face. "Lost our touch have we?" Suzaku mocked.

"Fuck you" I growled waiting for my plan to piece together.

XXX End

XXX

SUZAKU POV

XXX

I felt bad for doing that to Gino, he was just so happy, the sleep deprivation was also getting to me.

I wanted to see Lelouch even if it killed me. I was going there after practise today and nothing would stop me fro going over there. 


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: contains cross dressing, strong language, violence and nudity. (Errors too. I am not perfect!)

Disclaimer: if I owned it Suzaku and Lulu would have come to realise their love for each other.

Special thanks to my reviewers!

ssplague Yay updates! :3 made my boring work day all the better.  
Gino is just a hater because all of us sexy people want to ride on the big and manly Lancelot and not on his dinky little Tristan.

Don't make me wait too long please3

Me: Well I love a man who can pilot a knightmare. Lol

Hitomi Poor Lelouch ;( I take it back I think Gino might be slightly more of a jerk then Suzaku. Was Lelouch really Neutered? Hope lelouch can escape some how. Good chapter hope to read the next.

Me: no Lelouch's punishment was being married off sooner than expected.

pft980811 FANTASY IN MY HEAD:  
Lelouch:"but i don't want to marry!"  
*weird black haired girl appears and tosses him a sword*  
Pft980811: " then pick up your sword and fight!"  
Lelouch:" ...who the hell are you?" Marianne:" ...who the hell are you?"  
Pft980811: "...uuuuum...gottagobye!"

Or something like that...  
Anyways good chapter! Will Lelouch get mairried to that *sshole, named Gino Weinberg?

GO SUZAKU GO!

Me: after reading your review I almost laughed to death. Perhaps I'll do an omake but CC would appear instead ;)

1st reviewer for chapter 6 ! Ao-Mido Soo Gino will take the responsibility!? Oh noooo! Again u make me crazy here for the laughing in begining and the tears in ending... Hope suzaku will know what hapend with his lulu... Bring a Lancelot! And ruin the wedding hehehe...oh my i cant wait for another chapt...  
u are so genius! I looove this ever!

Me: I thought the google thing would be original because I haven't seen a fanfic use it :)

-_- sadly Suzaku has a lot to go through before he and lelouch and really be together. Or does he? Mwahahahah *cough cough*

XXX

Chapter 7

By sexy-sex-slave.

XXX

Re-edited the story ;)

XXX

I guessed it, anyone any girl I wanted Suzaku must always try and fuck her. I couldn't help but imagine his face when the 'girl' he had wanted and possibly loved would become my wife.

It wasn't easy pretending to be friends with the guy who stole the girl of your dreams. I waited for this day, I suggested that Marianne put Lelouch in my school so he and I would meet.

It wasn't an accident. When I knew he was in, I played my card talking about Lelouch, calling dibs knowing it would awakened Suzaku's sex drive to fuck any girl another guy wanted.

To my amazement he fell for lelouch, the love struck face of his made me laugh. Suzaku was the reason I even agreed to marry a guy. A damn guy.

Though I guess I could keep him at home and go on with my life.

Prince Lelouch. Approval from the royal family. Suzaku was just one of my many gains in the marriage.

I watched my mother, she had long brown hair and blue eyes. "Mother when is the marriage"

"Three months darling" she smiled. She and queen Marianne thought the kids would instantly fall in love. I had no intention of falling.

"I am so happy" I smiled.

The car was almost too slow.

"I am happy you like Lelouch, with your walls covered entirely with Kallen's pictures I feared you were straight. Thank God it was all a phase" she sounded overjoyed. Yaoi, I couldn't and didn't want imagine her and Marianne encourage Lelouch and I to do it under their supervision to make sure we did it right.

" I loved Lelouch from the moment I saw him. My heart beats as one with his and he more radiant than a thousand suns" I recited poetry. Something I knew my mother went crazy for.

"Remember to satisfy him in bed, nothing less than 9 times a day." She squealed. It annoyed me that if it had been a conversation with a girl and I she'd be like. 'Sex is sacred and she doesn't care to hear about it' but with a guy she looked like she was about to jizz her pants. Ew. I didn't just think that.

The car stopped at an apartment building.

XXX

Lelouch POV

XXX

I sat beside Jeremiah leaning on him. He sighed. "Is that really necessary?" It made me giggled. Affection made Jeremiah uneasy except if it was with Sayoko.

"Yes" at least I could pretend for a moment I wasn't going to be sold off to some Britannia's duke's son.

My mom looked like she was walking on rainbows. Odd woman. She stepped into the room, she had let her hair down. The black locks fell perfectly in place, her purple eyes met mine.

"They have arrived. Perhaps you two would hit it off today in the bedroom" she smiled.

"For shame. Lelouch is too young" Jeremiah cut in. Hit what off? Have fun? I would have thought she meant sex but sex wasn't 'fun' it was painful and horrible.

"He has done it before Jeremiah. If I had my way I would make him sleep with about 4 men of my choice at once" Mom snaps back. It scared me how much she loved yaoi sometimes. She NEVER treated Nunnally this way!

"Mother!" I could help the blush. I wasn't sure how it even worked. Suzaku had blindfolded me. I just knew he put something wet and big in me.

"Your highness. He is your son" Jeremiah cut in with red cheeks. "Turning him into a whore would be horrid"

"That is why I didn't do it, its too bad you and Sayoko are married-"

"With all due respect I'd rather not hear about it." Jeremiah cut in. A knock on the door and he stood to answer it. A guy with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped in. Gino.

I felt disgusted. Gino was like a weird step cousin. He was my boy- fake boyfriend's bestfriend.

"Well, my dear Lelouch I have come to claim your hand." He says. I looked to my mother and took off to my room locking the door. A Prince WILL cry and a Prince will NOT marry Gino!

XXX Suzaku XXX

"So, Lelouch?" Milly asked. I couldn't reply her, lelouch was on my mind, I wanted to kiss him again and stare at his lacy panties. I wanted his legs wide open so I could try one more time.

I wanted to hold him in my arms again. Or even just stare at him from a distance. "I really don't know"

"His phone is off too" Milly pouted. I sighed before running a hand through my hair.

"Yeah I know" I replied. I closed my eyes trying to remember how his open legs looked.

"Suzaku focus!" I blinked at Milly. " Go and see Lucy and get her back here" she looked pissed, despite her smile I knew she was boiling inside.

"After school and pr-" she grabbed me by my front shirt and shook me around. "If you don't get her back in time for the Bikini car wash. I will CENSOR you with a spoon!"

Girls were crazy.

My half hard dick was now flaccid.

Bitch.

"I heard that" she snaps and let's me go. "10, 9, 8-" was she counting down? Shit!

I ran towards the school doors.

XXX

Lelouch

XXX

The loud bangs on the door stopped. "We are watching a movie come out when you stop being a little diva!" Mom sounded mad but she didn't understand how I felt. I didn't want Gino or joe or Mike or Rivals or even Rolo. I wanted Suzaku which I didn't get.

No one understood. I hated everyone but I hate Suzaku less even after her hurt me. No one explained these kind of things to me.

I went to my closet where I kept most of the stuffed animals my older siblings send me for my birthday.

You say you like stuffed animals once and for the fucking rest of your life you get them for your birthday, christmas, Valentine's day and all.

Still. I grabbed one and for the first time named a stupid stuffed animal dog. 'Suzaku'

It had a dumb smile and wore a grey and blue letter jacket with a white inner that said dog.

Now that I thought about it there was a fire escape outside my window. I could easily slip out with 'Suzaku' and be back later on.

No one would ever know.

XXX

Suzaku

XXX

When I arrived waited in the car a while going over what I would say to Lelouch, I quickly went into the alley to practise what I would say feeling the strong urge to pace. Each time I imagined Lelouch's face I felt my chest tighten up and I forgot what to say.

"Look out!" I looked up to see Lelouch falling down I caught him easily trying not to be distracted by the fact his skirt went up with the fall and I saw his red panties.

"Wow you really are fallen angel" I tried to smile but Lelouch had wrapped his arms around me. I thought he hated me.

"I was so scared, the fire escape is at the living room window." He said. I noticed a dog jock in his arms.

"you look-" I began but he cut me off.

"Ridiculous?" He rolled his eyes.

"Had another thing in mind but why are you jumping out a window in the middle of the day?" I asked.

"Why are you in the alley by my house when you are meant to be in school?" He replied.

"...yeah"

"...ok"

"So miss Red" I smirked as he flushed red. I kissed him. "I still owe you a date"

He bit his lip and looked away. "I- okay"

XXX Lelouch

XXX

((A/N yes I used the Euphy scene B-) I loved my version more))

"So miss Red" He smirked before kissing me. I wondered if it meant he liked my dress. "I still owe you a date"

I looked away he had no idea I was engaged to be married. "I- okay" he sets me down slowly I held unto 'suzaku' tight. The dog was comforting.

"Is that my child? Gave birth already?" He teased.

"Nope. This is Suzaku Kururuti he isn't named after you though I have had him for forever" his expression changed to a serious one.

"Sometimes you make me want to give it to you and wipe the floor with your innocence." He comments. I blinked up at him confused slightly but I let it go when he starts to walk to his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Lunch" he smiles. I looked away from him feeling uneasy. Thank God I brought mini Suzaku.

XXX

Suzaku

XXX

I was pissed.

I had taken Lelouch to a stupid expensive french restaurant but that stupid dog jock toy keep getting in my way. Lelouch would bury his face in the fake fur when he blush making me upset that I couldn't see his face.

The stupid stuffed animal was always in Lelouch's hand. Its head on Lelouch's nipple. I wasn't jealous just annoyed. I wanted my head there too.

"Why don't you set Kururuti down?" I pointed at the extra chair. He turned his face away from me with a childish 'no' he pressed a kiss to the doll's forehead.

I was getting really hard as I noticed how hard Lelouch's nipple's were, he was cold.

The stupid restaurant was taking forever. Lelouch and I were both quiet. I wasn't sure what to say the awkward air was killing me.

"So would you lift you skirt so I can look under the table see your panties." I asked the first stupid question that came to my mind.

"No" he glared at me .

"I already know its pink" I smirked.

"It isn't!" He snapped back.

"Is"

"Isn't"

"Is"

"Isn't"

"Is"

"See for yourself" it was almost too easy. I looked under the table and water was flung to my face. I rose my head slowly and glared at him.

"I am not stupid. You are a hundred years too early to be tricking me" he looked happy.

We ate lunch or an early dinner and I carried him to the movies where I thought I could make out with him and not watch the movie.

But he decided to set the stupid doll in the middle of us after making me pay for its ticket. I glared at it in anger.

Cock block.

After the movie I was taking Lelouch home it was about 9. That was when I saw police vehicles parked outside his home.

"Uh oh" he sighed from the seat beside me.

XXX

Lelouch

XXX

I watched Suzaku staring at my doll so I set it on the seat beside us. I guessed he wanted a chance to play with it too. The movie was cool even though I didn't understand a lot of words.

There was...

Blow job, hand job and rim job. South park the movie. [ A/N (_) I had to add my fave cartoon sorry]

Uncle fucker...

Hmmm...

Whatever.

After the movie ended he took me home, there were police vehicles everywhere. "Uh oh" they must have realised I was missing.

"Lelouch? Isn't that Queen Marianne?" Suzaku asked as he parked across the street from the building.

"No" I glared at him.

"Looks like its her, I wonder why she's here." He looked at me. "Come to think of it you look a lot li-mph" I kissed him, cutting him off. I pulled away quickly and opened the door and left.

"Bye" 


	8. Chapter 8

A/n sorry.

edited some chapters, will probably finish editing it all today or tomorrow and post the next chapter tomorrow.

hehe sorry again.

sexy-sex-slave

:)


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: contains cross dressing, strong language, violence and nudity. (Errors too. I am not perfect!)

Disclaimer: if I owned it Suzaku and Lulu would have come to realise their love for each other.

Special thanks to my reviewers!

Ssplague: lol thanks for the review.

Guest2: ;) lool thanks

Ao-mido: lol :) things will work out. Or will they (^-_-^)

Kay-kw33n: love you lots thanks for the review hun.

Hitomi: I hope they can resolve it soon too. More drama is awaiting, Ephuie is coming, ready or not.

First reviewer. Guest1: well your review was rude and just so you know I used it to re-write and edit the story.

Chapter 8

Sexy-sex-slave

XxxXxxX

"Lelouch? Isn't that Queen Marianne?" Suzaku asked as he parked across the street from the building.

"No" I glared at him.

"Looks like its her, I wonder why she's here." He looked at me. "Come to think of it you look a lot li-mph" I kissed him, cutting him off. I pulled away quickly and opened the door and left.

"Bye" I waved Suzaku off who was still high from the kiss. I was relief immediately he drove off and as I turned around, my mother stood behind me glaring.

"Lelouch Emily li Britannia where have you been?" She snapped. She grabbed my hand roughly and dragged me the place the police cars we're parked, their headlights on.

"I thought you were looking for a boy" A fat man with grey hair stood in the centre of the commotion. "Is that him?" The man asked.

"Yes, so sorry for the trouble Genbu dear, Lelouch is such a naughty boy, running off and not saying a word for no reason" she pushed me forward. "Say sorry to Mr Kururugi for the stress you put him through" my eyes widened. Suzaku's relative.

"So sorry sir" I said bowing my head low in shame.

"You made you mother cry. She was afraid you got kidnapped." He responded. Jeremiah soon came into view and lifted me into his arms spinning me around.

"Thank God you are okay" he sighed in relief. He loved carrying me around like a baby despite his hatred for affection. Honestly I needed to get buff and manly, I wasn't a fan of being carrying around like a rag doll.

XXX

Marianne POV

XXX

"Now Schneizel, Odysseus, Clovis and Euphie will come all the way for nothing" I frowned at Lelouch, he sat on his bed in the red dress. His eyes were staring intensively at his feet.

"You told them? Mother how could you!" He snapped. "Schneizel is a creep and Clovis is odd" he looked up looking very annoyed.

"If by creep you mean loving brother and by odd you mean flaming homosexual for me to pair with someone, then yes they are" I smiled as his face went red in anger, so cute but he was in so much trouble.

"Homopetual?" He rose a brow at me. I shook my head. "Why does everyone know the meaning of some words and I don't?"

"Pillow biter as Schneizel taught you." I said ignoring his previous question. "I remember when you ran around naked screaming you were a pillow biter" I placed a hand on my cheek in bliss.

"Mother!" He shrieked.

"So who was in the car? Was he the one who popped your cherry" I asked. Lelouch sighed.

"I don't understand half of what you said." He frowned.

"Who was the person in the car?" I asked. He looked nervous.

"My boyfriend" he looked away from me.

"I am sure you'll get over him with Gino, we both know Charles would never accept a non Britannia marrying his princess." I walked over to the bed and sat beside him.

"Gino is stupid, he's a virginia" Lelouch frowned.

"Really?" I asked. "In any case, Gino wants you to keep going to school with him. Try your best to let him give it to you at least six times a day"

Lelouch glared at me. "I hate Gino" he growled.

"It would be unfortunate if something were to happen to your eleven boyfriend. If let's assume Charles find out about him" I wasn't going to pull that card but I didn't want what happened to me to happen to my baby.

XXX

Schneizel POV

XXX

The plane was painted gold and seated. Eight people in total, it was one of the many luxuries the royal family enjoyed.

Usually when all the children went out we carry at least seven planes but because it was four of us we simply. We took a single plane. The interior was beautiful and gold with cream furniture.

I glared at the air attendant, she had short brown hair, the same brown hair I had found in my coffee.

"Calm down dear" Kanon said. I turned to him and sighed.

"Its a private plane full of Royals, she needs to be careful" I snapped as he kept his usual smile on. He was just beautiful.

I felt the strong urge to claim him as mine right there. I pressed my lips to his desperate to deepen it. He pushed at me to stop but I slipped my tongue in.

He tasted so good. My hand moved to his pants. His hands wrapped around my neck.

"Must you really? Right now? Right in the presence of your brother and his wife" Odysseus looked disgusted. He sat across from me with his wife.

I ignored him pulling away from Kanon. He was panting and blushing. I turned to my right to see Euphemia and her boyfriend Shane White, son and heir to a multibillion dollar company.  
They were asleep, Clovis too had dozed off. My eyes narrowed at Odysseus wanting to just fuck Kanon there.

"Not here" Kanon finally spoke.

"Odysseus I am going to do it here so either you give us privacy or watch" I growled. I was on edge, someone had my baby brother hostage. I needed a release.

"Oh don't mind him" Kanon said, suddenly I felt very sleepy. Damn Kanon had pushed pressure points as we kis-

XXX

Kanon

XXX

I knew he would attempt to fuck me, I rolled my eyes as I stared down at him. His head resting on my lap.

Odysseus looked grateful and so did his wife, I ran fingers through Schneizel's blond hair before pressing my lips to his forehead.

I loved when he was asleep, less of his bastardy self. Most times he was just horrible somehow I knew if I ever left him he'd be broken even though he reminds me daily that I was replaceable.

He was worried and I could tell, he basically watched baby video's of Lelouch every other day. I was yet to meet the kid but you didn't need glasses to see that Schneizel had brother issues.

I stared out the window.

I couldn't belief I felt jealous of this 'Lelouch'. It annoyed me that the kid was getting to me.

XXX

Suzaku POV

XXX

I watched Lelouch as he shut his locker with a slam. He had his books in hands. "Hay princess" I said, it made him jump two feet off the floor.

"Don't call me that!" He snapped turning to me with a scowl on his face. "I can't talk to you anymore Suzaku."

"What? Why not?" I felt like this was nightmare. He looked down at his feet, he looked up at me with a smirk on his lips.

"I was just kidding with you, I have been dating Gino behind you back. I don't feel anything but hatred for you" he laughed. The worst part of it all was it felt like he was squeezing my heart. I would have believed him, but his hands were shaking, squeezed into fists.

"You are lying" I reached out a hand to touch his face and he subconsciously leaned into the touch before jumping back and slapping my hand away.

"Just stay away from me" he snapped coldly. His eyes were watering "I am engaged to Gino. It would be better if we just never speak again"

"I love you Lelouch you can't be serious." There was a crowd formed around us and his eyes started watering. I spotted in the crowd, anger surged through me.

I was seeing red.

I walked up to him and sucked him in the face, he stumbled back. A smile on his lips, he spat blood on the floor beside him. "You have no idea how hard it was pretending to be friends with a bastard like you Suzaku. At least no we don't have to pretend anymore."

"We? What the fuck are you talking about?" I charged forward, dodging his punches and kicks but getting direct hits.

I had him down and I straddled him punching him in his stupid face.

Suddenly I was pulled away by Rivals, he glared at me. "We. You slept with Milly dude."

"So what? You wanted to teach me a lesson by breaking my heart?" I asked. It felt like my world was shattering and for the first time since I was eight I wanted to put a bullet in my heart.

This wasn't real, I lost my two bestfriends and my girlfriend all in one day. I looked around but Lelouch was gone, Rivals was helping Gino up.

A teacher was running down the hall way, students scattered leaving Rivals, Gino and me in the hallway standing there.

XXX flashback XXX

Gino POV

XXX

I wanted Suzaku to pay, I had yet to let Rivals unto my full plan. He had too much of a big heart to shake up Suzaku's life from the core. "So will you ask Lelouch out?" Rivals asked me as I washed I pulled down my zip to take a piss in the urinal.

I thought about it, if Lelouch and I started out too early Suzaku would bearly feel a fragment of what I felt when I walked in on him fucking the girl of my dreams. He was shit brained because I knew he was slightly drunk.

Kallen too. She only likes short guys and girls. Suzaku would be too manly for her in her normal state of mind.

"Not really, her mom and my mom are planning everything and if it goes perfectly well I'd marry her" I couldn't wait for the crushed look to appear on suzaku's face.

"What's the big secret about her" I turned to glared at Rivals as I zipped up after I was done, I walked over to the sink and washed my hands. I would have told him but then I spotted legs at the bottom of the stall door from the window.

"That's for me to know and no one to find out" I laughed it off. Suzaku would regret fucking with me.

"Its just to teach him a lesson right?" Rivals asked me. "We won't hurt him too bad, right?"

"I swear it on my granny's grave" I forced my smirk down.

XXX

Lelouch

XXX

I was avoiding Suzaku, I had successfully avoided him the whole day. "Lelouch!" I spoke too soon.

I turned to see him panting, he had ran after me. "What are you doing here?" My eyes narrowed on him. It hurt me being so mean to him.

"Just tell me what happened Lelouch, you can't be serious about Gino and you" Suzaku said. His eyes looked so sad and I felt my heartbreak.

"I don't have a choice" I let the words slip, breaking my character. I was meant to be acting the cold hearted girl- boy so why did I just mess that up. "It is better this way"

"Why don't you have a choice? tell your guardians no. If its about money Lelouch I have more than enough. Hell we can elope together" Suzaku took a step closer to me.

"I can't do that Suzaku" I bit my lip. "My real name is Lelouch li Britannia and I am the eleventh prince of Britannia."

Suzaku's eyes widened.

"That can't be Lelouch-" Suzaku's eyes shun with betrayal.

8888

Suzaku

8888

Britannia. They royals were all disgusting, the Japanese government was a joke. They bent in all directions at the word of King Charles.

Genbu was just a political head. His word had little to no power that was why my dad had left me so many times to run and please them.

I stared blankly at Lelouch not knowing how to react to the new information. I chose to walk away.  



	10. Chapter 10

Warning: contains cross dressing, strong language, violence and nudity. (Errors too. I am not perfect!)

Disclaimer: if I owned it Suzaku and Lulu would have come to realise their love for each other.

Special thanks to my reviewers!  
Pft980811: Suzaku was just a little bitter. Plus this chapter just has more surprises. Well the main explanation will be next chapter.

Kay-kw33n: I loved your update of 'don't leave me' thank you for your review hun. ;) see you tomorrow.

Ao-mido: thank you so much for your review. :) and let's hope Suzaku doesn't screw things up.

Chapter 9

By sexy sex slave

PLEASE READ

A/N: please review guys, I have over 20 follows and most people have never even reviewed a single chapter its depressing.

I need help editing -_- please someone offer some help.

Lots of love to my readers but mostly my reviewers.

XXX

Britannia. The royals were all disgusting, the Japanese government was a joke. They bent in all directions at the word of King Charles.

Genbu was just a political head. His word had little to no power that was why my dad had left me so many times to run and please them.

I stared blankly at Lelouch not knowing how to react to the new information. I chose to walk away.

I heard him call my name but he didn't chase after me. Truly I wasn't sure if I wanted to be around him.

My childhood was depressive, I was left to several nannies, my birthdays were spent alone. I got clothes as presents and my toys were boring and educational.

At 8 years old I decided when my dad had taken me on a trip to Britannia that life had not point. It was my birthday and no one had remembered.

I took a knife from the kitchen and prepared to stab myself in my stomach. I didn't, I couldn't do it. I realised at that moment that Britannia was to blame.

How ironic that I was in love with someone from the royal family, not just anyone. A boy. The youngest prince.

I didn't realise I had reached school until a jock on my team called out to me. "Practice, where the hell have you been? We've been looking for you"

XXX

Euphemia

XXX

I smiled as I grabbed hold of Shane's hand, the limo parked before the complex and I was feeling anxious. Schneizel had gone up with Kanon to talk to Marianne and asked Odysseus and I to wait in the limo till they told us it was okay to come up.

I felt so sad, I leaned unto his shoulder for some relief. Daddy had picked out Shane for me, he was perfect. He had brown hair and green eyes. He was also heir to the White fortune.

He was down to earth, but he hardly touched me or kissed me. I figure he didn't really like me.

"It is going to be alright" he said to me, it was calming, he wrapped an arm around me and I felt calm.

"He's going to be fine" I assured him, were as I was really just reassuring myself. My poor little brother. Kanon came into view he waved at us, telling us to come up.

I took a deep breath, Shane smiled softly at me as we stepped out of the limo. He wrapped his arms around me, I smiled back at him. I wasn't going to cry.

Shane's phone went off. He picked up a frown lit his face "Okay I understand, I'll be there now." He cut the call and turned to me looking guilty. "Babe I have to leave, I am sorry"

"I understand" I smiled as I lied. I wanted him beside me, I didn't understand anything.

I felt so alone as I walked to the elevator, the ding sound came and the doors opened to Kanon, odysseus , his wife and me.

"Where's Shane?" Odysseus asked, his eyes narrowed at my upset face, I forced a smile immediately.

"Business" I laughed it off. "I'm fine, its Lulu we are here for" I reminded him and his expression twisted into a pained one.

XXX

Schneizel

XXX

"We are here" I said as I twisted the doorknob and stepped in. Jeremiah stood across from me with his back pressed to the wall, his eyes wide in worry.

"Lelouch stay still!" Marianne said as she chased after Holding up a mini skirt and a pink shirt. Lelouch who was apparently in panties. I was going to have a nosebleed. Where the hell was my camera?

"No" Lelouch said. Before I could see anymore. It went black. Stupid Konan, he always did this when stuff got good, like the time my old flame got on the table and started to strip.

Cock block.

Then again it was better than an angry Konan. Behind his smile and submissive nature when he was mad he was lucifer.

XXX

Konan Pov

XXX

The room paused to stare at us, I laughed nervously knowing my horns would be showing if I didn't have a quick excuse.

"He hasn't slept a wink, he was so exhausted." I picked up his hand and dragged him, making sure he 'accidentally' hit every possible thing. He was about to have a nose bleed.

A larger man walked up to me. He piked up schneizel wrapping an arm around his shoulders, he was pretty hot.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you that Lelouch was back." She laughed nervously. My eyes went to the black haired boy with purple eyes. It was no wonder Schneizel had a brother complex. The boy screamed protect me.

He had such smooth pale skin and he was pretty short. I studied him for a moment, I was going to mentally torture the kid but then I was having the strong urge to squeal, hug him and pull his cheeks. I bit my bottom lip.

"This is my princess Lelouch and Lelouch this is your brother's future wife Konan" she grabbed Lelouch when he was distracted.

"No! I want to dress like a boy!" He screamed struggling. Marianne was an ex knight. I really doubted it would work.

When she took him into a room I went down to call the others up.

When we returned Lelouch was pouting in a pink and white stripped tank top and a jeans short skirt with in his hair and make up all over his face.

He was so cute, he almost made me want to make him my pet. Put a collar around his neck, stick I preferred it in the butt from schneizel more. I took a seat beside him.

Euphemia and odysseus looked shocked, they glared at Marianne who sat across from us.

"Lelouch my baby" Euphie screamed before running up to him, taking him into her arms and pressing kisses all over his face.

"Stop" Lelouch was red. She had her breasts pressed up to his face. "Is everyone in this family abnormal?!"

"Marianne I believe you owe us an explanation" odysseus looked calm but I could tell he was angry on the inside.

8888888888888886888888888888888888888 0000000000000000009000000000000000000 8888888888888888888888688888888888888

I had felt so bad for walking out of Lelouch, sure the royal family was made up of douche bag ass holes but Lelouch was still my girlfriend and he still love her-him.

He sighed as he stepping into the building. It was weird, no one was around. Didn't anyone but Lelouch live here?

I stepped into the elevator that had only one floor on it. It was no wonder they let Lelouch come and go by his self this place had no one else living here.

The elevator opened, there was only one door on this floor, I knocked. The door opened and I think I was staring at an angel. She had long pink hair and purple eyes my heart picked up its beat.

In my defence I am a man. Beautiful girls still made me hard and I still wanted to feel up her chest. "Shane you came back!"

"Sha-" her lips pressed to mine and for a moment I was caught in the kiss, I pushed her away placing my hands over her breasts, god. Thank you. I squeezed her boobs a little before pushing her away.

"Shane?" She looked shocked. Who the hell was Shane? I pushed her aside. I stepped into the room and all eyes were on me.

"Suzaku?" My eyes softened on Lelouch.

"Shane?" The others in the room said.

Lelouch got up to hug me, shocking everyone. "I thought you were mad at me"

"You know Shane?" Marianne asked, I was sure it was directed at Lelouch.

"Suzaku. Who's shane?" Lelouch asked. The bubble gum girl grabbed hold of one of my arms.

"Lelouch let go of my fiance!" She pulled me towards her.

"No. He's my boyfriend" Lelouch snapped back. God they should just let three of us have a threesome.

"No he isn't he just came back from Britannia with me!" The bubble gum haired girl let go of me, making me fall on top of Lelouch.

I felt a gun pressed to the back of my head. I heard the safety click off "get off his highness now you scumbag" what the fuck was happening?

"No don't shoot Shane/Suzaku" Lelouch and the girl yelled together.

"Konan must have knocked me out again-" a room door opened to reveal a tall blonde. Everyone froze.

The silence.

Someone say something.

"My baby brother?" He chuckle before pulling out a gun. "Get off of him slowly so I can shoot you, Shane, I have nothing against you but Lelouch is off limits."

"No don't shoot Shane Schneizel!" The bubble haired girl ran across the room to stand infront of Schneizel.

Was this the wrong time to be getting hard off of Lelouch? I lifted his skirt. The gun pressed deeper into the back of my head and I sighed.

"Euphy I think I left my passport with you" I looked to the door to see myself at the door. What the fuck was happening?

"Two Shanes?" Everyone in the room said.

"Darling put your gun down" a woman with brown hair and beautiful blue eyes said. Was every girl in this place hot?

"Well. I think Jeremiah should put on some tea so we can sort this out"

XXX

Shane

XXX

Euphy was holding unto my arm like I'd disappear. I sighed as I turned to stare at the guy beside me. He was my exact copy.

What the hell was this? I leave for an hour and already this place was shit.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, I looked past my copy to the small raven that sat beside him blushing and nervous. He was adorable but he was still a boy.

"Eyes forward" my copy snapped.

"And if I don't? I am under this understanding that you already kissed my fiance. Perhaps I should retaliate." I chuckled at his face, it lost all colour apart from the red hand print on each side of his face. First from Euphie saying he had kissed her and grabbed her breasts and the other from Lelouch.

"You better not think about it or I'll break your face" Suzaku crossed his hands over his chest.

"So. You are the one that raped my brother" schneizel was calm. If you knew the man you'd know he was anything but calm, a hand rose. He handed Suzaku a bottle cup of tea.

"Schne you can't poison Suzaku and he didn't rape me" Lelouch emptied the liquid on the floor, it immediately ate through the floor. Suzaku looked pale.

"I think I better be going-" a man with gold eyes held a gun to Suzaku's head.

"I think you better stay" he snarled. I felt bad for him.

"So this is the boyfriend that popped your cherry". Marianne said. "I have never been so proud, he is pretty good looking. Its too bad you are going to marry Gino"

"Schneizel, sit down and stop glaring at the poor boy, he looks frightened enough as it is." Kanon said.

I sighed, perhaps now I could place my hand on Euphy's thigh or best yet cup a feel of her breasts without Schneizel's trying to kill me.

As if reading my mind, his eyes turned to me. "I still have my eyes on you, you are probably a rapist like that pervert over there!"

"So are you two twins?" Odysseus asked, I shook my head, he was just a Japanese fag. We could not be related.

"You two should kiss, perhaps you'd feel something." Marianne suggested.

XXX

Suzaku

XXX

"You two should kiss, perhaps you'd feel something." Marianne suggested. Was she bloody serious? I needed to bleach the images from my mind.

"I'd rather kill myself" I glared at the smug bastard when we said it at the same time.

"I wouldn't be surprised, you are japanese, you have suicidal thoughts all the time" the blonde with blue eyes that tired to kill me said.

"Schne was it?" I began. Lelouch looked at me with wide eyes. I watched as ticked signs appeared over his face.

"Run" Lelouch whispered.

XXX

Marianne

XXX "Schne was it?" No one called Schneizel that but Lelouch, even Euphie was allowed. Poor guy didn't know. I looked out the window as Schneizel raced after him.  



	11. Chapter 11

Warning: contains cross dressing, strong language, violence and nudity. (Errors too. I am not perfect!)

Disclaimer: if I owned it Suzaku and Lulu would have come to realise their love for each other.

Special thanks to my reviewers!

Ao-mido: well next chapter I will go into it further about Suzaku and his 'twin'.

LeAwesomeOne IX: I like shane :) and I love protective big brothers.

Pft980811: it will be sorted out next chapter this chapter is more of a Suzaku and Lelouch get closer.

Hitomi: lol I love comedy so I want there to be a laugh in each chapter. Though the story is meeting its actual plot very soon. It isn't all about highschool and all. No knightmares but a lot of drama.

Ssplague: lol sorry I was tweeking a the actual plot.

Kay-kw33n: hmmm... Sounds good but Euphy, I don't like her but she isn't a bad person. Her crime was loving lelouch.

Chapter 10

by sexy-sex-slave

XXX

Kanon PoV

XXX

"Schne was it?" Honestly even I didn't call schneizel that, the kid had some serious balls. Well good luck.

I quickly took Suzaku's seat beside Lelouch, the boy stared at me with large purple eyes. He smiled a little at me, I couldn't hold it I hugged him tight. "You are adorable" his face was turning red.

"No I'm not!" Lelouch pouted.

"Kanon help the kid before Schneizel kills him" Odysseus said. I ignored him pinching Lelouch's cheeks, the fact that boy even slept with this adorable darling. He deserved to die.

"Let me take you out for ice cream" I could not believe my enemy was now my child, well I want to adopt him so bad. So cute.

He looked back at Marianne for a moment then nodded.

I think I am going to kidnap this kid. I was actually considering it, he was just too adorable. Its not like Schneizel would mind with his huge brother complex.

"Can we come?" I turned to Euphemia and Shane, my smile in place. Shane wanted to come?

"Do you really want to come?" I asked digging a hand into his side. "Everyone is invited" I watched his face twist in pain, I watched him force a smile.

"Actually now that I think about Euphy and I have plans" he gave a nervous plan.

"Awwn, it would have been nice if you came" I added as I twisted my hand in a more painful manner.

"Its alright we'll catch you next time"

XXX

Suzaku

XXX

I can't believe this shit, why me? Was this a punishment? I have been good all my- most of my- some of my life...

I rose my hands in surrender. I looked to the window behind his tall and muscled figue. It was where Marianne was leaning out to watch. "Oh my- Lelouch stop pulling up your shirt!" The blonde bastard turned to the window and I ducked into an alley.

His family was crazy. I hid behind a trash can and held my breath. This was me taking Nina's virginity all over again. Except it a brother not an angry father.

"Dammit where did that rapist go? I'll kill that son of a bitch" I heard the blonde guy yell.

Why me? What did I do?

XXX

Shane POV

XXX

Euphie was talking about some nonsense to me but really my mind was on her breasts. I mean who would really know if I just leaned in to whisper something and grabbed a feel?

Just as I finally grew the balls, Schneizel came back into the room with a loud growl. He looked around the room. "Where is Lelouch?"

"Kanon took him out" Odysseus along side his wife stood up. "It was nice seeing everyone but we have to return to Britannia, right darling?"

"I really do not care" Schneizel growled before turning to me. "You rapist 2 follow me"

"No, he and I were having a serious conversation" Euphemia pouted. "I want to come too"

"Fine" he said, I stayed seated praying I didn't have to accompany him. Seriously all I want to do is fuck Euphemia, keep her underwear and take some pictures. Was that so bloody wrong? Well marry her too but dammit I was a man with blood in my veins.

Her and I have been dating as fiances for two years now and I haven't gotten any action.

Apart from kissing. Schneizel always tells and escort to tail us. One day I'll fucking tell him to shove it. Sadly today isn't that day.

I even have a condom in my wallet, I said I'd use it before she and I got married but now I wasn't so sure.

"Where are we going?" I asked, Euphemia was on the couch with arms crossed over her chest.

He glared at me for a moment before sighing and replying. "Kanon is very dangerous when he doesn't like someone. He is an S"

"Yeah right. That guy looks like a woman. Blue eyes and brown hair. She and Lelouch will probably les-out (lesbian fun) at best or sit down and talk about cooking and cleaning" I rolled my eyes. Marianne and Euphie glared at me. Sure he had hurt me earlier on but it wasn't so bad, so cute. If those two got it on, on cd, I would watch.

"Is that what you think women do with their friends?" Euphie asked.

"Actually-" I was cut off by Schneizel slapping a hand over my lips.

XXXX

Schneizel

XXXX

Sure insult women in front of an ex knight and your girlfriend. Was this guy stupid or stupid? I had nothing to fear about him and Euphy it was clear he had no experience with women.

"You can kill him when he gets back I need him now, alive." I couldn't believe I let kanon take Lelouch, he had a huge vendetta for my Lulu. Once he asked me what would happen if he made Lelouch disappear.

Shit.

I pulled up shane by his arm and told him to accompany me. He had no choice, to my detriment I was saving him from Marianne's wrath. It killed me inside.

I needed him to check inside shops because I very well couldn't be doing it as second in-line to the throne, Prince Schneizel vi Britannia.

I hope kanon doesn't hurt Lelouch.

XXX

Lelouch

XXX

This is embarrassing. "Say ah!" kanon said holding a spoon of ice cream to my lips. Was anyone aware that I wasn't a child? I used to help Lloyd built military tech before dad booted me to Japan. I wasn't a kid.

I stared at him. Why does everyone treat me like a child? Well Suzaku doesn't really. I blushed slightly and averted my eyes. He was cool.

"Aww you are just so adorable" I sighed as I took the spoon from him and fed myself, I didn't really even like sugar. No I didn't mess up my face with it, no he won't use his tongue to lick it off!

I forced a smile.

" So how old are you?" Kanon asked. "Ten, eleven, twelve-" I didn't look that young!

I didn't reply. Instead I stared at him. "I can't ask anyone else, no one takes me serious. I have no idea to go about my relationship with Suzaku. I have a fiance I just don't want. So what should I do?" I asked.

"How so?" Kanon asked.

"Well he lifts my skirt and a lot of times wants to see my underwear, and he touches me and kisses me. Does that mean he really likes me?" I asked.

"He is a perverted bastard" Kanon said. "But you two have had sex right?"

"It was aweful, I bled a lot and it hurt a lot" I confess, he also blindfolded me.

"That's no good, wasn't he experienced?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just- I like him and I am confused, no one ever explained these feelings to me." I confess.

"Why not?" Kanon asked.

"They all say I am too young. When I was younger he'd pull my hair, bring me bug, push down my friends and a lot more" I sighed.

"I think you two like each other a lot, just don't be having sex till you are 21." Kanon sighed and reached out from across the table to cup my cheek. "So cute"

"Will you cover for me I want to go see him?" I ask.

"Yeah, I guess I can't stand before love" Kanon. I left the shop smirking, I hated manipulating people but they made it so easy. I only accepted this so I could go see Suzaku.

I walked down the street, I stopped a passing taxi.

XXX

Suzaku

XXX

I sighed. I bearly saw Lelouch and I was kissed by his sister. I took a picture of Lelouch out of a box underneath my bed, in it he was sitting in class looking out the window. Shamefully I began getting off of it.

I came. Dammit, relationships were crap! How can I only fuck one person till I fucking die?

It wasn't possible. I stripped out of my clothes ready to go take a shower when someone knocked, probably a maid. I walked over to the door not caring that it all hung out in the open.

I flung the door open. I looked around, no one. The loud scream came from- I looked down to see Lelouch. He looked scared for a moment and tried to run off but I grabbed him.

I lifted him up with little effort and carried him to my bed. He was red all over. I kissed his forehead. He used his hands over his eyes blushing red. I started lifting his shirt but Lelouch was squirming.

"Stop it" he tried to push me away, I realised how fragile he was I could easily just force myself on him. I didn't move at first and I started kissing his neck. He was just so captivating and cute.

"I love you" I said softly. Our eyes met as I pulled away, I knew I was already hard. As much as I wanted to I didn't ask Lelouch for help. Lelouch looked at my hard member and covered his eyes again. I chuckled and took my towel with me to the bathroom.

I realised I didn't know much about my girlfriend. I think I should take him on a date.

XXX

Lelouch

XXX

I ran up to Suzaku's room ignoring the pictures of him as a kid on the walls. I gave the door a knock. It opened, I was met with a 6pac and his thingy was huge.

I wanted to run away feeling ashamed, I shouldn't have seen his thingy. I was suddenly on his shoulder staring at his butt.

Was his thingy what people called a penis. Mine wasn't that big, it was no wonder he laughed at me. Jerk.

He put me down on the king sized bed, I quickly covered my eyes, he started kissing me. He started trying to remove my shirt, probably so he could laugh again"Stop it" I tried desperately to push him away from me. He didn't budge, his fingers were rubbing over my nipples. He started kissing my neck while he rubbed my nipples. I bit my lip to hold back sounds that wanted to escape my mouth.

"I love you" my heartbeat sped up, I was staring into his eyes, when had I removed my hands. His thing was up now I closed my eyes.

I waited till I heard him leave the room. Before I opened my eyes and looked around.

There was a bin next to his bed full of tissues, did he have a cold?

I had bad luck, really each time I thought about Gino I couldn't breath and tears would run down my cheeks. It was probably because I said I wouldn't help Britannia with more weapons and burnt down the research office.

That was why I was in japan, so far from home. That was why I was meant to have 'died' but my mother refused to put me in record as deceased. I missed Nunnally.

It was part of my punishment. I wouldn't see her again, I ran a hand through my hair. Charles would cause a world war 3. Still if I wanted Nunnally, my mother, jeremiah and Sayoko safe. I keep my lips shut.

I push all of these thoughts away, so far I have succeeded in doing this. "Lelouch what's wrong?" I almost jumped out of my skin, I didn't realise Suzaku was back. I didn't even know if I could trust him. I smiled at him wiping my tears away.

"I am pregnant" it was the first thing that came to my mind. Suzaku looked shocked. His hands held unto each of my legs and tried to open my legs. "I am kidding" I snapped. "I am a guy"

"You almost gave me a heart attack, I mean it was clear you have put on some weight and -" he cut himself off and flinched at the glare I gave him.

"I am not fat" I snapped. "I am going back, it was a mistake coming here" I tried to leave but Suzaku wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I am sorry" is that all it took to make me melt? Yes. He pulled me unto his lap. "You look so beautiful on my bed, I almost wanted to rape you"

I frowned at that. " Why would you rape me?"

"I won't, I just-" he pushed his neck into my neck. Was he sniffing me? "You smell like vanilla"

"My mom baths me in vanilla scented water, buys me vanilla shampoo and uses vanilla perfume" I confessed.

"What's your favourite colour?" He asked.

"Uh purple and red" I blushed.

"Mine are white and blue" he replied, his hand unbutton my skirt. I looked away. "I am just going to touch you" he said softly.

He slid my skirt off.

His head rested on my right shoulder so he could see what he was doing. I let him with no argument. He pulled out my thingy out of my white panties and used two fingers and his thumb to run up and down on it.

"Ah-!" I moaned, it felt so good. His other hand was pinching my left nipple through my shirt. "Stop-ahhhhh!" Suddenly I shot something out. He chuckled before licking his fingers. "Suzaku that is dirty!" He shook his head.

"You have no stamina" he kissed my cheek. There was something poking me below me, he sighed. "Lelouch I am taking you on our second date today"

I didn't know anything but pee came from there.

He lifted me and put me on the bed beside him. I realised he had his chest open and wore only pants. He lifted me princess style.

Usually I hated being carried around but I like how he carried me around. His chest was muscled and comfy, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He took me into an extravagant dining room with a crystal chandelier that hung over the dining table.

He put me on a seat.

"I'll be back with candles, dinner and wine-" he looked me over. "Grape juice" I couldn't hold my wine but sometimes it would be nice to be offered some!

He left and I shivered as a maid passed by. She looked me over and rose he nose high, what the hell was that meant to mean.

"Did Master Suzaku lower his standards?" She said in thought but loud enough for me to hear. I would have told on her but it wasn't needed.

Jealous girl.

My skirt was upstairs, That dog! Suzaku returned and sat next to me. "The maids will bring it over. So in the meantime, tell me about you"

I blushed. Me? I felt nervous. "Um... I hate exercise" I said.

"I know that, you hate cheerleading because of the moving around, right?" He smiled at me.

"I-" I looked down in shame. I was pretty boring.

"What do you like to eat?" He asked.

"I like P and J sandwiches, My mom can't cook but she made the best ones." I smiled at the memory. "Nunnally always seemed so happy by one P and J sandwich because it was made with love."

"Nunnally?" He asked.

"My youngest sister, a blind cripple" I didn't want it to sound so bad but I didn't want him to ask anymore about it.

"Oh?" He said softly. "Your skin reminds me of milk" he added.

"Because it is so white?" I asked. "Well I believe the saying goes as white as a Britannian Noble's skin"

He chuckled. "You are really something Princess Lulu"

"Lelouch, I always insist" I frowned. "Suzaku-" this was embarrassing but I wanted to so badly. "Can't I touch you?"

Blood started to drip out his nose, he pinched the bridge "anytime you want"

"I- don't think I am too forward." I said before touching his muscled bicept. I always imagine being buff and manly. I was a little jealous.

"Is that all you want to do?" He asked. I nodded, he looked disappointed. I liked this date a lot.

"What about your parents?" I asked, he laughed.

"They are never home. My dad comes once in a while but my mom stay clear of me" he looked sad. I rose my hand to his cheek.

"You are always talking about getting in trouble, what gives?" He asked. I smiled and began the story of my empty sexual education and how I want allowed to get close to guys. "Oh so you are a rebel?"

"What do you think of my family?" I asked.

He stayed silent. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I waited for 55 reviews to update.

¯\..(•͡.̮ •͡ )../¯

Please leave a review

Warning: contains cross dressing, strong language, violence and nudity. (Errors too. I am not perfect!)

Disclaimer: if I owned it Suzaku and Lulu would have come to realise their love for each other.

Special thanks to my reviewers!

Kirauser1998: thanks for the review

opi love: thank you for the review but I am only certain of a threesome omake or extra, not in the extra story.

sad1st1c m1stress: lol I like your version

where are you: I was waiting for 55 reviews, sorry. Hehe but I got it :)

LeAwesomeOne IX: they are quite alike, thanks for the review :-D

Ssplague: thanks for the review. I love Schneizel and Kanon.

Ao-Mido: hehe its a lemon below. they finally have sex. ;) you get Suza/Lulu support from Genbu.

1st reviewer. kay-kw33n: love you hun.

Chapter 10

By sexy-sex-slave and Lemon by Kay-kw33n. Bitch took her time to send me the Lemon. Love you!

Here we go

XXX XXX XXX

Lelouch POV

XXX XXX XXX

"You are always talking about getting in trouble, what gives?" He asked. I smiled and began the story of my empty sexual education and how I want allowed to get close to guys. "Oh so you are a rebel?"

"What do you think of my family?" I asked.

He stayed silent. Suzaku pinched my cheek "You just lost that cute blush of yours Lulurella"

"Stop it!" I glared at him. He let go of my cheeks and pressed his lips to my ear.

"Lelouch give me a hand job" he whispered. I stared blankly at him, I wasn't stupid I knew it had something to do with my hands so I started clapping. He chuckled and pulled me into his lap.

I was straddling him. Our faces was inches apart. "I wish I could kidnap you and lock you up in a tower so only I can see how beautiful you are" I felt something poke me.

I shifted around trying to move to a comfy position but it was poking me hard. He groaned and slammed me down unto the table, my back flat on the surface, he was between my legs.

He lifted up my shirt and bit down on my right nipple. His other hand pinched my sore left nipple. I hissed.

He was kissing me.

I shouldn't be doing this. He pulled down my underwear, I should stop him. I should not let him do this, it hurt a lot last time. Still the way he looked happy I bit my lip unable to say the four letter word, stop.

He knelt down and he mouth was there. Not on my thing! Down there. My hands went to his hair. And I tried to push him away, it was dirty.

"Ah!" I screamed feeling a slide finger inside of me. I wasn't blind folded, I knew where it was going in.

It felt awkward until he touched something that made my whole body shake in lust. I swallowed hard, I could see stars.

"Touch it again" was that my voice? Before I could even reason the consequences he touched it again. I felt another slip into me and he was touching it over and over until the white thing came out again with me screaming.

It felt amazing. He looked smug taking out his phone out he took a picture. Before I could complain he flipped me on the table and I felt a cold liquid slide down my butt. I felt something bigger force its way in.

It hurt a lot and tears were sliding down my cheeks. Sex was awful. Did he have sex with me when I offended him? Its hurts. He stayed still and I realised he was whispering into my ear.

"Its ok Lulu" he said calmly. "I love you" his hand went to my nipple before sliding down my chest to my thingy. He was touching it. Then he started moving. I felt awkward at first the he touched the thing that made it feel so good.

It felt wow.

He pulled out and I heard a click of his camera. He flipped me to my front and took a picture of my thingy.

"Why are you taking pictures?" I asked.

He didn't answer he put it back in and hit the place repeatedly till I couldn't form sentences anymore.

XXX

Gino

XXX

I sighed as I stayed camouflaged in a tree the stood tall. I was recording kallen change. I sighed as I watched her, so beautiful. I zoomed in ass she opened her legs and began to masturbate.

"Ah!" She moaned loudly.

Thank you!

Low battery?

Why? Why? Why the hell does the universe hate me? This is a golde- crack.

God no.

Crack! I was falling.

XXX

Kanon

XXX

Schneizel ran to me he glared at me harshly.

"Where the fuck is Lelouch Kanon?" He asked me, I turned to Shane or Suzaku, show my horns or not? Screw it. His hands were on each of my shoulders shaking me around.

"Schneizel if you don't want to wear your balls as a necklace I suggest you don't talk to me like that" I growled back. Glaring. He ducked behind Shane or Suzaku? Who the hell?

"Yes dear" he said sweating. I rolled my eyes and turned my gaze to the idiot he cowered before. "You have to be Shane, you look like you haven't touched a boob before" his face exploded in a blush.

"So where is Lelouch darling?" Schneizel asked, I tapped my chin with my finger as if in thought.

"Fuck you" I replied smirking at him, from the way he looked sex would suck for me. Probably tie me up and give it to me hard and dry.

Schneizel glared at me now. "I'll burn half the pictures in the room if you can tell me where he is" I sighed and walked up to shane who attempted to baby talk me, I was about three inches taller than Lelouch.

The room was a room in our house I was not allowed in that was covered entirely with pictures of Lelouch. Why was I even dating him?

"Won't you please tell us where Lelouch is?" I had to force my anger down killing was wrong. Schneizel was now safely in the limo. "You are so cute" he cooed before touching my cheeks.

I usually never hurt people apart from Schneizel but this guy was bloody dead.

XXX

Shane

XXX

My fucking arm, he broke my arm! I glared at Schneizel as he looked at me with pity.

I have a bloody cast.

"Kanon doesn't like people touching him" he began. "I guess this has taught you a life lesson"

"Yes, you aren't man enough to handle your bitch!" I snapped. I had gone to the emergency room and they had put a cast and neck brace on me and even had to put my testicles back in place.

"I didn't fucking tell you to piss off Kanon" he snapped at me as if it was my fault. "You are just lucky I made him leave his switch blade back in Britannia." He grumbled.

My mouth widened.

"For fuck's sake. He broke my arm and you are defending him" I snapped. "He is evil!"

"He didn't mean it, sometimes he gets mad and can't control it" Schneizel was obviously blinded by his sick love. Kanon basically had him wrapped around his fingers. "And didn't you see me take fucking control? I stopped him from castrating you with the stone. I can control Kanon."

"Oh? Thanks. I mean you didn't stop him the first or second hit but the last one!" I snapped. "My dick is in a fucking cast!"

"How are you even awake? And Kanon wouldn't have hurt you there if you hadn't gotten a boner." He said. I blushed, I had liked it up until Kanon had almost ruined my chances of ever having kids. I mean he was really hot. As he punched me in the face and stomach. I couldn't help getting a woody.

"Ah! Shit!" I screamed.

"Are you having a fucking erection?"

XXX

Euphemia

XXX

"Euphy, Shane had an accident a car hit him" Kanon said placing his hand on my shoulder massaging it.

"Is he dead?" I asked feeling and pain ran through my body. I couldn't imagine going through life without Shane. I mean I have been good I even stopped my- how could this happen?

"Nope, just hurt. His mind seems to have tricked him that I being half his weight and size almost killed him but it was caused by a concussion" Kanon looked sad. Poor guy shane may forever blame him for the accident when he had nothing to do with it.

I hugged him. He held me back and I felt tears run down my cheeks. "I hope he's okay, I want to see him"

"Schneizel is bringing him home for you" Kanon said and I felt comfortable, his hand patting my back softly.

XXX

Rival POV

XXX

Milly is officially not talking to me, ever since that new girl came life has been on a downward slope.

I tried to talk to suzaku but he wanted to be as far away from me as possible. He started seating on a separate lunch table with the girls, Gino had stopped coming to school.

If I had known it would turn so fucked up I wouldn't have even bothered. I ran a hand through my hair as I stared into the window of the student body office where milly had fallen asleep.

She was so beautiful. So amazing.

What had I done? It hurt me worse knowing I had lost both my best fiends and the woman I loved.

I needed to make it right.

XXXX

CC

XXXX

I flipped the green hair over my shoulder and walked straight ahead. I smiled as I looked around, my mission was simple get His Highness the royal pillow biter to complete the weapons design.

I smirked as my eyes met Mao's he smiled with my bags in his arms. I knew he was basically my human shield, Lelouch had taken a drug he had credit to cause temporary memory loss.

My job was to get him back to the black knights. Mao was just here to be my bitch. Charles was going down, Mao was an experiment he could basically hear people's thoughts unless you built a wall in your mind like I was used to.

"CC, it wears off tomorrow, why are we getting him today?" He asked. I thought for a moment, it was because I missed him. I missed his sarcasm and quick wit.

He just had to remember he was the leader of the rebellion. This time we will keep it silent, Charles wouldn't know what hit him.

"Because -" I began but left the sentence unfinished. We left the airport and a car stopped beside us, he had Turquoise and yellow eyes. He rode a sleek black mercedes.

"Get in" he snapped. He never liked me after I was caught giving Lelouch a handjob. Lelouch has selective memory loss. Anything that has to do with me, Jeremiah, Mao, Sayoko and the black knight were hidden. He only remembers a selective part.

"Aww Jeremiah if someone could hear you now they'd think you hate me" I blinked my eyes at him. I took the backseat as Mao sat up front, I ran a finger over his cheek. Jeremiah grabbed my hand roughly. Mao pulled a gun to his head. I chuckled.

"I am only doing this for his highness." He growled and let me go, I chuckled and leaned back into my seat. Don't get me wrong I only touched Lelouch because Jeremiah and Sayoko flipped out each time.

"Don't ever fucking touch her again" Mao snapped. He put his gun away.

"What a gentle man" I mocked. I sure as hell wasn't a lady.

"Its too bad it is wasted on a whore" Jeremiah remarked.

"Aww don't be jealous, I'll fuck you too." I mocked. He turned red, anger or embarrassment?

"Fuck you" he said.

"You too agent orange" I smirked.

XXX XXX

Suzaku POv

XXX XXX

Lelouch passed out after my first cum and his sixth. I put him upstairs, I need to talk to my dad. The question on Lelouch's family had brought the whole Shane's issue to mind.

The door of my room opened, I watched my father step in slowly. "What have you done?" He snapped.

"Nothing." I replied.

He stared at Lelouch, eyes wide. "Is that his highness?" He asked, face breaking into a wide grin. "For once you've done the family well." He walked up to me.

"How? By dating his highness? Is that all. You thought I was a fag so you burst in here ready to disown me and because it is a prince your mood does a 360?" I asked. He glared at me.

"You are taking my place when the time comes, its because of your future i-" he was still talking.

"For the love of God! I don't give shit!" I snapped. "Who the hell is shane?" He looked shocked.

His lips thinned into a line before he turned his back to me and walked out. I felt tempted to tail him but I wouldn't leave Lelouch there alone.

I felt my hand turn to fists. I would find out on my own, with or with out his fucking help. It was probably why my own mother stayed so far away from me.

Suddenly Lelouch let out a loud blood curling scream. My father immediately ran into the room, my eyes were trained on him as his eyes were white and his back arched.

What the fuck?  



	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I get over 200 view per chapter and I have 39 follows -_-

For faster updates:

1. Please leave a review 2. Review 3. Please leave a form of comment on my work known as a review.

Thanks.

Warning: contains cross dressing, strong language, violence and nudity. (Errors too. I am not perfect!)

Disclaimer: if I owned it Suzaku and Lulu would have come to realise their love for each other.

Special thanks to my reviewers!

Neo the dual keyblade wielder:  
God damn Google is a **! LOL!

R: thanks for the review.

LeAwesomeOne IX:  
Ahhh! What happened to Lulu? A cliffhanger! Why do I encounter so many cliffhangers?!

R: truth is I am in love with cliff hangers.

Guest:  
okay ... everything was fine ... but this last chapter WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! did i like stuble onto the wrong fanfic ... everything went evern more loopy then before ?!

R: I am very sorry. I am not good with summaries so I didn't explain that this is code geass (with the betrayal and drama and black knights) with a more effeminate Lulu and Crack with comedy.

sad1st1c m1stress :o amnesia? Please update.

R: thanks for the review

glampyre Yay update! I have one little issue with the chapter tho.. nothing big... it's just that a 360 turn will just leave you where you started :)

R: hehe my last paragraph of this chappy I wrote 180 ;)

opi love Please update I want to know what happened.

R: opi love your wish is my command. Hubbah bubby ti do! And boom! new chapter

Ao-Mido Ooh finaly the update! I really miss this!  
Lulu have amnesia?! He is a rebelion leader? Oh god what hapend to him before? I really curious!  
But poor lulu...suzaku have his way in the desk again! Lulu will suver several backache...and may i have several photo? Hehehe hope u can get more review and can update soon

R: Lelouch's story is next chapter ;) Marianne is really the focus here. We both know the pictures are for Suzaku's late night use.

kay-kw33n I liked the yaoi. Cus I wrote it. The story is however progressing too fast.

R: whatever. :p call me 2night.

Chapter 11

By sexy-sex-slave

I felt my hand turn to fists. I would find out on my own, with or with out his fucking help. It was probably why my own mother stayed so far away from me.

Suddenly Lelouch let out a loud blood curling scream. My father immediately ran into the room, my eyes were trained on him as his eyes were white and his back arched.

What the fuck?

What was happening to Lelouch?

"What did you do?" Dad turned to me his nose flaring and anger in his eyes. "Why can't you be grateful instead of messing me up? If only I had taken shuzaku instead of you." He snapped. He took out his phone.

"Is Shuzaku Shane? So you wish you had him instead. New fucking flash this is all your fault, I am so screwed up." I snapped. "Where is mom huh? Where the fuck are you most of the time?"

"Don't talk to me that way. You caused a strain on my marriage to Rin, you are not even my fucking son!" He snapped. I felt scared. He placed the phone on his ear "Doctor Hir-" Dad- the man was still on the phone when he fell forward.

I didn't know what to do, I was still in shock that he wasn't my father. It hurt, my whole lie was a lie. It was time to think because I saw a green haired girl in a white full body suit. She was attractive.

"Lelouch" she whispered, her eyes flickered to me. Was she an assassin? She made a move towards Lelouch. I jumped infront of her.

"I can't let you take him" I growled. I didn't want to hit a woman but if she wanted to kill him. She had hell to pay.

"If you give him to any doctor and they find out what cause him to scream out. Charles will kill him." She smiled at me. What did she mean?

"Lover boy just let me do my job" I glared at her, well I had had some self defence classes. "Fine, if you want us to fight so I can SAVE Lelouch's life so be it" she snapped before taking a fighting stance.

"Save his life how?" I asked dodging a aimed for my face. I ducked under her arm and delivered mine to her stomach. She dodged it grabbing hold of my arm.

"Well if you want to see follow me" she said smirking. I turned to look at him for a moment he was silent but face squeezed in pain.

"Fine but I am tagging along." I replied, she let go of my hand and I walked over to Lelouch and lifted him into my arms. This was where he belonged in my arms filled with my love and admiration.

"Don't orgasm just by looking at him, we still have to go" the girl said.

XXX

Rivals

XXX

Suzaku and Gino were absent, Milly bearly looked me in the eyes. She avoided me like hot coals, news had spread fast about Gino and the 11th price getting engaged.

I sighed and sat alone. I regretted ever hurting Suzaku, he was my friend. My first friend and I treated him like shit because I was angry.

He did Milly before I had come to terms with my feelings for her. I stabbed the food on my lunch plate, a shadow came into view but I refused to look up.

"You are an ass" I looked up to see Milly smiling at me. "Still I can't stay mad at you forever"

"I-" she cut me off with a determined look.

"Now let's go to the student body room and find new ways to tortur- I mean play with Lelouch" she laughed pulling me along.

I haven't even eaten!

XXX

Shane

XXX

Euphemia held my hand, she looked about to cry. "I am telling you it was Kanon that did this" I snapped.

"Its okay, I know you think that but Kanon is innocent" she sighed and pushed my hair away from my face and leaned in to kiss my forehead.

I am not allowed to get hard or I'll pass out from too much pain. Kanon was a fucking animal.

"It doesn't even matter, as long as you are here with me" I sighed and shut my eyes for a moment. I felt her fingers running through my hair.

It was relaxing.

XXX Marianne

XxX

I know Lelouch may not understand why he has to marry Gino, it was for the best. As a knight I fell in love with a strapping gentleman, he had brown hair and green eyes. Shane's white's father, we were young and had fantasies of getting married.

We had made plans and sent out invitations. Immediately Charles the royal I was sworn to protect had heard he had sent Frederick White on a mission to Japan and away from me for about a year. For that year he had asked my parents for my hand.

I was after all just a lucky commoner and my parents wanting to advance accepted eagerly. I had no say and on the wedding night he had made 'love' to me as I remained unresponsive.

I watched other Knights, their life was for the royal family to decide. They married who the king wished, they did as the king commanded.

People like my babies and me aren't allowed luxuries like 'love'. They were all fickle ideas of a young heart.

When Fredrick returned he was given a duchess for his wife. It was fate and no matter how bitter it was we accepted it.

Real life didn't have fairy tail endings, Kanon himself is a duke. Second son and a loyal dog to the crown. Shane was chosen to spite me, Charles had picked him just to hurt me.

"Jeremiah" I said softly when I heard footstep step into the room, I turned to watch him. He knelt on one knee before me.

"My queen king Charles request your presence tonight" he said. I sighed, it was a luxury for me to spend time with Lelouch.

"Let me say good by-" I began but the look in his eyes said it all, a car was downstairs and I had to go. Even if I had missed my chance, I want Lelouch to be happy.

XXX

Suzaku

XXX

The base was huge and under ground. The only reason I had followed her was because I was curious "Where are we?" I asked. The green haired girl stopped and smirked at me before walking forward passing men in black suits.

"Welcome to the resistance" she smirked. My eyes widened, she wanted to bring Lelouch to such a dangerous place, I turned to leave but men. With guns stood behind me urging me to follow.

I followed her resisting the urge to stare at her ass. Hay, I am still a fucking man!

"Resistance against what?" I asked. She didn't reply bringing me to a clinic of some sort.

I put him on the bed. "Lelouch's plans always work" she smirked at me.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I snapped.

"This is the resistance against Britannia" she smiled at me before taking a syringe off of the table and stabbing Lelouch in the heart.

"What the hel-" I screamed about to kill her.

"Did you even notice he wasn't breathing? The drugs he took causing temporary amesia for a three month period. When it wears off it throws the victim into cardiac arrest if not give the antidote in the heart within three hours the person dies."

I glared at her.

"What the fuck does that mean?" I asked.

"Lelouch definitely did not pick you for your brains" she sang in an annoying tone. "Let's see if you understand this bit pretty boy, you are a prisoner until Lelouch awakes."

As soon as she said it the men grabbed me, I watched her wave to me.

XXX

C.C

XXX

Lelouch's plan is perfect, who else you become the next prime minister but the current prime minister's son.

The boy would fall for him and become a puppet that he could manipulate and use as he saw fit.

I watched Lelouch breath in and out, the great Zero was the effeminate 11th prince, the new face of freedom. Still Lelouch was never one to fuck someone he bearly knew yet I had watched the hot scene between them.

(Not part of the story but Flash back of chapter 10 This was written in Lelouch POV

He left and I shivered as a maid passed by. She looked me over and rose he nose high, what the hell was that meant to mean.

"Did Master Suzaku lower his standards?" She said in thought but loud enough for me to hear. I would have told on her but it wasn't needed. )

I had snuck in as a maid, I was searching the rooms for video camera when I had walked into the dinning room. Lelouch's eyes shun in remembrance, I quickly rose my nose at him causing him to glare.

"Did Master Suzaku lower his standards?" I had said, I watched his face turn red in anger. I loved to piss him off. I left the room.

Basically Lelouch is a smart motherfucker that planned this whole plot using probability of his actions and the actions of others.

We found his easily using the tracking device I had Rakshata surgically put in him during an operation.

XXX

Many of you may be wondering WTF the story did a 180. Yeah but this is where I have been heading, I have been dropping hints, feel free to re-read the story.

The story will go on with bikini day in next chapter or the chapter after that and please leave a review. 


	14. Chapter 14

My evil super lover is now out!: You think being a hero is easy? Well you haven't walked a mile in Suzaku's shoes yet. All Zero wants is to go against his father but no one takes him seriously, including his arch nemesis.

In stores Near you (on my page, check it out)

Most of you are probably wondering why I am updating so slowly. Answer : my boss is a douche bag infact I only have time now because I am sick. Weekends are when I do my second job.

*sigh* forgive me okay?

For motivated updates:

1. Please leave a review 2. Review 3. Please leave a form of comment on my work known as a review.

Thanks.

Warning: contains cross dressing, strong language, violence and nudity. (Errors too. I am not perfect!)

Disclaimer: if I owned it Suzaku and Lulu would have come to realise their love for each other.

Special thanks to my reviewers!

Guest :i swear you can not have been planing this ... you gad to have just done a *one day while righting the next chapter* "hummm this is getting boring, lets give it a plot hohohoho"

R: re- read the story you will see that it was heading here -_-| thanks for the review.

Killua17 C.C always ** me off!  
Let me have my SuzaXlulu smut!

R: I like C.C. She can be as rude as she wants and people just get it.

kay-kw33n Chapters are short.

R: making longer chapters cost money ;)

opi love I like the 180 turn.

R: thankyou. I like it too.

Ao-Mido Oh my god! This is...realy interesting! I cant guest the storry will be like this! I am realy curious about next chapter... So suzaku and shane are twins!? I am curious about the real Lulu is! Hope all reader give u the review!

R: thank you so much for the review!

LeAwesomeOne IX Wow... things didn't just turn 180, it turned 360. A complete round with a new shiny total Code Geass theme... Oooohh...

Still, its okay. I'm still your follower here. But I have a question, is Lulu still the innocent Lulu after recovering from amnesia? And will I get to see more Schneizel with a brother complex?

And... And... what will Suzaku do now?

Please update soon!

R: innocent Lelouch is gone for now but the twist at the end you get his lovable self back. Keep tunning in.

Ssplague No honorable metion for me? 3: Oh well I loved it anyway! As always keep up the Good work.

R: I am so sorry :'(

Thank you for your review. You review all my chapters and I appreciate it so much.

kirauser1998 I really like this story, but there's a little tip I'd like to give you: HAY is like the stuff that cows and horses eat. HEY is a greating :)

R: hehe -_- opps.

Chapter 13

Sexy-sex-slave

It all began with Charles vi Britannia, it has to end with him. I was once like my family, mindless drones loyal to the crown. I helped Britannia take over governments, after all I was born a genius and I was trained as such immediately after kindergarten.

It took one moment to realise Charles plans for the whole world. He promised me peace but he was planning a world war 3 to eliminate non- Britannia and let Britannia repopulate the world.

He is insane. An idealist that was wrong.

He has people that follow blindly behind him. Answering to each whim.

Not me, after I told C.C. To burn down the lab and frame me, it proved I could never be Zero. Because I can't be in two places at once.

I knew he'd send me to Japan, away from my family and the place I was before he went crazy. Nunnally was a sacrifice I had to give up for peace.

That was all I wanted.

If I could cut off japan and China's tech support Charles would have received a major blow. The solution was an idiot I met in kindergarten. Suzaku Kururugi.

Gino also had to go if I wanted success he was a mere nuisance.

Charles had this machine that projected ideas as pictures with it if I hadn't cleared my memory he would know I was Zero.

CC was a failed experiment of Charles the first of the perfect soldiers. Men could not be injected with it, the syrum. Killed the womb and made the woman strong, fast and smart. It failed and Charles ended up giving her immortality, she aged slower than others.

It comes at a price, her internal organs were over worked and every 5 years she needed to replace her insides.

I sat up immediately, I saw C.C. She was usually the first person I saw when I opened my eyes. I didn't trust anyone else. We both hated Charles and as long as we did I was happy because she would never betray me.

"Oh you are up, I was hoping you would die" she sighed. Right, as much as she claimed to hate me she had bags under her eyes. Lack of sleep I forced myself not to smile.

"I really can't remember much from when I had lost my memories, was the plan a go?" I asked. She nodded I got off the bed ignoring the feeling of nausea that hit me.

"You even fucked him, you rode his joy stick and blew his fucking mind" she smirked as my face turned red.

"Regardless, have you spoken to him?" I asked.

"Not since we brought you here a week ago. Jeremiah got rid of your Mother and the drone is taking your place with your siblings. You are home sick with a cold" C.C. Said.

"Let's meet prisoner x then" I couldn't wait to have Charles on his back and plunge a knife into his still beating heart.

"You almost seem happy" she said. I growled, I was not.

Suzaku POV -

-

I don't know how long I have been here but I want to fucking leave this prison. They we're not mistreating me bur Lelouch was in danger.

The bars suddenly opened a soilder and the green haired girl stood next to Lelouch, he was in a purple sweater and blue skinny jeans.

"Thank God you are okay" I whispered. He rolled his eyes. "Lelouch?" I got up and hugged him. "I missed you"

He chuckled. "Are you done? Let's get down to business" I let go of him and took a step back, his eyes were not warm but cold and calculating. "What is wrong with you?"

"Sit d-" he began but my eyes flew to the green haired girl.

"What did you do to him!?" I snapped. I felt the butt of a gun hit me, the solider glared down at me as was now on the ground.

"No violence Mao" Lelouch sighed. I spat out a tooth and looked up at Lelouch, he sounded like a robot.

"He should never try and touch C.C. Then!" Mao snapped. Lelouch squatted down to look at me, his eyes softened.

"I need your help" he said. I glared at him for a moment, he rose a hand and ran his hand through my hair. Just touching me was making me go insane.

"Okay" I sighed and whined a little as he took back his hand. I sat on the bed in the cell. He sat beside me. I felt like a virgin trying to get laid.

"I don't remember much about you, I remember some bits." He said. "I need your loyalty, I need you to shadow your father. Make him obey me"

"Why would I go that?" I asked. "What do you remember exactly?"

"Is that really-" I kissed him, he let me. He didn't kiss back but he let me do anything I wanted. I wanted my Lelouch back, I pulled back.

"If I do everything you want you have to love me" I pleaded to him.

"Okay" he shrugged. "I'll love you if you listen to me, if you do my will." I bit my lip.

"You won't but I'll make you love me, I did it once I can do it again." I said.

"Of course you can prince charming but. Cinderella over there isn't looking for love" Mao chuckled pointed the gun to Suzaku.

"Mao, don't fucking shoot him!" Lelouch snapped getting inbetween me and the gun.

"I'll shoot you too Lelouch, I only care for C.C. And this fucker pisses me off" Mao snapped.

"If you shoot him, I'll kill myself" C.C said. Mao pulled back the gun.

Funny enough as Lelouch stood infront off me all I could think of was his tight ass. I reached out to touch it, he squealed and jumped into Mao's arms.

"Shit wrong fish, have to throw this one back" he dropped Lelouch to the floor.

"What is your problem?" Lelouch snapped at me.

I shrugged "if you put your ass in my face I will touch it" I replied honestly. He blushed.

"Wow Lover boy you just made the kind of darkness blush" C.C. Chuckled. "By the way don't fucking do it again its my thing. Get your own act "

Lelouch turned and left the Cell the others followed, I was alone once more. This Lelouch was different.

CC POV -

-  
-

Lelouch has gone through a lot, love scared him in total. After Lelouch found out Charles true objectives he was beaten and tortured. After finding it didn't make Lelouch bend he threatened the only thing Lelouch loved, his mother and sister.

What Charles did to me was a curse. I was 60 and I looked 20 all wanna do is die but not before I take Charles down. I knew Mao since he was a kid in the labs I raised him like my own but the stupid brat sees me as something more.

We walked into Zero's quaters and Lelouch sat down by his laptop. "He really does love you, he looked like some kind of rabid dog until you touched his hair"

"He is in love with who I was before, someone that isn't coming back" Lelouch sighed. "I feel sorry for him."

"I don't know you fell deeply for him last time, you rode his anaconda and even ate dinner with him." I said. "He could make you fall again, I could see the gentleness there in you."

"I-" Lelouch was ready to defend himself.

"You would have taken a fucking bullet for the guy, there is plan B but you put it all on the line for that butt pirate" I watched Lelouch's eyes harden.

"It won't happen again" he assured me.

"We have a plan, Suzaku dies at the end of that plan. It is the only way to make all of Japan see Charles as the monster he truely is." I reminded him.

"I know" he said.

"Don't get attached or I will leave and find someone who truly wants the downfall of Charles vi Britannia." I smiled before leaving.

-

-  
Shane POV -

-

"Kanon" I sighed as he stood at the door with Schneizel. He looked down to his feet, I could see the scars from chains around his neck and wrists. I wondered where they disappeared to for a week.

"I am sorry I tried to kill you" Kanon looked to schneizel who shrugged.

"Is that all at least give me a blowjob as- Schneizel its a joke" I said as I watched the asshole dig into his pocket for a something.

"It better be" he snapped.

"Happy?" Kanon asked schneizel, the blonde nodded. They were the only people that could control each other's crazy ass.

Sayoko -

-

"Miss" Nunnally's soft voice broke through the air as I pulled the trigger of the gun in the robber's mouth. The shot went off and I smirked.

"Yes dear, I am coming" I replied. Who the fuck did these people think they were trying to breaking into my house and rob from me. I sighed and shook my head.

I wiped my bloody hands on my apron, changed to a new pure white one and walked up the stairs slowly. Nunnally laid in bed, she smiled as soon as she saw me and I went to open the curtains.

"What would you like today dear?" 


	15. Chapter 15

Warning: contains cross dressing, strong language, violence and nudity. (Errors too. I am not perfect!)

Disclaimer: if I owned it Suzaku and Lulu would have come to realise their love for each other.

Loyal reviewers: ~(','~) (~',')~ ('-') (/'-')/ ('-') (/'-')/ ε(‾^‾)з (‾^‾)/ ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐ ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ ┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ

PudingsAreAwesome :Dark Lelouch is baaaaccckkkk *SQUEAL*

Hope Suzaku won't die in the end..

Update soon onegai

R: I hope he won't die too :(

opi love : I love the change and the fact Lelouch will have to fall in love all over again.

R: hehe. Thnkx for the review

LeAwesomeOne IX :Poor poor Suzaku, when is Lelouch coming back? I need more SuzaLulu yaoi! Maybe have Lelouch falling for Suzaku all over again?

Hey, I've always liked CC! I hope CC does something good for them...

R: cc does something good for Suzaku not so much Lelouch.

ao-mido: Oh my! This story going so cool! The plot realy good! I love how lulu use his cute butt to gain suza loyalty! Haha... Hope he use that too in the real anime! Cant wait for another chapter!

R: wait no longer the next chapter is her :D

kay-kw33n: Secrets out in the open. I want more yaoi though.

R: Yaoi is loading.

Chapter 14

Sayoko

"Miss" Nunnally's soft voice broke through the air as I pulled the trigger of the gun in the robber's mouth. The shot went off and I smirked.

"Yes dear, I am coming" I replied. Who the fuck did these people think they were trying to breaking into my house and rob from me. I sighed and shook my head.

I wiped my bloody hands on my apron, changed to a new pure white one and walked up the stairs slowly. Nunnally laid in bed, she smiled as soon as she saw me and I went to open the curtains.

"What would you like today dear?" I asked, she rose a finger to her chin in thought.

"Cheese croissant"

Lelouch POV

CC stood beside me, she frowned before grabbing hold of the hand I stretch forth to open the door with.

"Remember what I said" she said. I snatched my hand away.

"Of course I do!" I snapped.

"Just know its not only you getting revenge" she reminded me. She opened the door, we found Suzaku shirtless on his bed. He sat up as he saw us, I forced myself to not stare at his six pac.

"So far you father has yet to alert the royal family on our disappearance even though I have mine covered." Suzaku looked up to me from the bed.

"Did you know you are most beautiful when you smile?" He asked, I blushed before turning away from him.

"You need to train and-" I said pretending as if his words hadn't affected me. CC cut in.

"He can fight, he knows the basis" she said. "He just needs a little more of a push" he stared at her for a minute.

"I want to see Lelouch's underwear, I want him in a skirt and a kiss, only then will I do shit for you." He said, he turned to me. He looked like he'd rape me.

"No"

"Yes"

CC and I said at the same time, she rose a brow at me. I glared at her for trying to sell me out, I grabbed her arm and led her out of the cell. She shut the door behind her.

"Fair requests for someone who is going to kill his own father" she whispered harshly. I glared at my cream coloured jeans, I could not imagine myself in a skirt with my current purple sweater.

Sure I have worn a skirt before, sure I used it to seduce a man twice my age so I could kill him. Still I had my pride. "He is a pervert"

"He isn't even asking you to ride his joystick" she began. "He just wants to see underwear"

"You can't just sell me li-" she pushed me to the wall, leaning close to my ear.

"I would sell you for sex to the whole japanese army if the said we will get their support after." CC whispered into my ear. She pulled back alittle, gold eyes serious. "Now we enter there and you accept his terms and conditions"

"Fuck you" I said. Pushing her away and getting into the cell. Suzaku was again on his bed, eyes closed in an upright position. He turned to me with a smile. I glared at him.

"I accept your terms, training starts tomorrow" I said. He stared at me blankly.

"I wasn't done." He said. "I don't want you with anyone but me"

"We aren't dating" I snapped.

"Then this won't work"

XXX

I glared at the door before twisting it, he stepped into the room with CC's pinks skirt and a white sweater. Suzaku smirked as I stepped into the room. He had been changed to a standard room.

"Pervert" I snapped as I walked up to him and rose my skirt for a moment. This felt like deja vu.

I even slept last night and dreamt of the asshole whole was staring up my skirt. He pulled me into his laps suddenly, I tried to struggle but he held me in place. "I love you" he said before kissing me and walking out the door. CC stood at the door staring at me.

"You don't look like you are so against it anymore Lulu" she shook her head. "Pink isn't really your colour"

"I hate him" I said softly. Still it felt wrong to say, what happened in those three months?

"You are going back to the real world where you are engaged but dating Suzaku in two days. I suggest you get used to skirts, you are going to school in one." She said. I sighed before standing up from Suzaku's bed, I hadn't realised he had even put me there.

A memory hit me, it was of Suzaku and I having sex. I could only see him above me moving and sweating.

"CC what is wrong with me?" I finally asked.

"You aren't the leader temporarily, I am" she said. "That is what is wrong" she said pointed at a picture of Suzaku and me on the wall. "The three months have made you week and emotional" I ran a hand through my hair.

"I-" I began but she shook her head, CC was never this serious.

"Suzaku is going to die, we will get our revenge then we will both kill ourselves" she stared at me. "Its the plan Lelouch"

"I know" I snapped. Still it hurt me that suzaku will die, he wasn't even my friend.

"Just stick to the plan then we will kill Charles and put Nunnally on the throne" CC said as if briefing me on MY own plan.

"I know" I said. She left me here and I sat here. Just staring at her empty spot. What the hell was I doing?

GINO POV

Lelouch had a different air about him, he had a permanent scowl on his face. He stopped at his locker and opened it, I slowly approached him.

He took out his books, staring at his locker with frustration and anger. I lifter a strand of his hair to sniff. Strawberries.

"Hay" I said in a seductive manner which made him instantly turn to me. He glared at me before using pepper spray on me.

It hurt like a bitch.

What the hell?

CHARLES

I smirked to my assistant who sat on the floor by my leg. I watched the screen as Lelouch sprayed pepper spray into the idiot's eyes. The boy screamed in agony but that wasn't what had me entertained, my own son thought he could defeat me.

I was the strategy king having won so many that I had lost count, I shook my head. I knew exactly what he was up to. It was musing to see how I would all turn out.

Japan was my obident lapdog, he thought he could base a whole secret organisation there and I wouldn't know. I shook my head and stiffled a laugh before rising out of my seat, my parents crawled to me.

She had beautiful long white hair and red eyes, pale porcelain skin. She wore leather and was based permanently at my feet. "Alert James that Lelouch has to be watched even closer" I snapped at her, she scrambled away.

I couldn't wait to have Lelouch by my side ruling with me, not as a lover. But as my heir, he just needed a little convincing. I picked up the remote on the tab beside the chair I sat on. I changed the screen to Nunnally my youngest daughter. She was in bed, lame and as useless as always.

She was my bargaining chip, Lelouch loved his useless sister more than his own life. Sometimes I wondered if the bastard was incestuous. Always by her side and Beck and call.

Lelouch thinks I don't know he and Zero are working together with CC. I knew that and so much more. It was like a chess game, two kings and several pawns. Zero was king and Lelouch bishop, CC queen. Knight... I was yet to find out but I was going to take the black knights down and kill every member but my son.

Kill all non-Britainnians and rule the world.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N

I wrote the first half of this story as book 1, Book 2 will come out soon.

well for my last chapter i had 140 views and no reviews so when i feel inspired i will post book 2, till then bye

sexy-sex-slave


	17. book 2

i have book 2 out named ' Till death due us part'

love

sexy-sex-slave


End file.
